


across the universe (I will find you)

by lmas5474



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Bleach, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bitter and Angsty, F/M, M/M, Mix of Books and Show and Crossovers, Multi, Not for House Targaryen Stans, Not for Sansa haters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmas5474/pseuds/lmas5474
Summary: even if i now saw youonly once,i would long for youthrough worlds,worlds.*Sansa Stark in different worlds, lives and times.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell (minor), Arthur Dayne/Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark (Minor), Doran Martell/Sansa Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen (minor), Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell (minor), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark (minor), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand (minor), Sansa Stark/Kuchiki Byakuya, Sansa Stark/Uchiha Madara, Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen, Tommen Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 84
Kudos: 579





	1. Falling Star (Sansa Stark x Arthur Dayne)

**Author's Note:**

> The Rebellion failed.  
> Sansa is the daughter of Rickard and Lyarra Stark.  
> Younger sister of Brandon and Eddard. Elder sister to Lyanna and Benjen.  
> She was married to Willam Dustin and left widowed with a babe when her husband died in battle.
> 
> If you love Rhaegar and Lyanna and their love story and think the Targaryens deserve to rule, then this is not for you.

In a different world, in another life, Sansa could have loved him. With his silver hair and purple eyes. With his handsome face, strong warrior's body and slow smiles.

The sword of the morning. A man most ladies wanted for their husband. But not her. And not in this life.

For he is nothing to her but a dragon's pawn. One of the men who supported the foolishness of the Silver Prince and the selfishness of her younger sister the Dragon's Whore. One of the many who played their hands in the series of events that doomed her family and left her choking in their ashes, left her alone standing in the ruins of the life she was meant to live. He is nothing but the man she was forced to marry so the foolish Dragon can have a trusted spy in her home and ensure she remains in line.

Father burnt to ashes. Brandon strangled to death. Ned slain in battle. Her beloved Willam –the one she loved and married with her father's blessings –shot full of arrows leaving her a widow with a babe to raise as Lord of Barrowton alone. It caused her great pain to think her husband died without even seeing her son and their babe will grow up not knowing his father. And Catelyn, the good-sister she never met who died in childbed and took her nephew with her. Benjen, naïve and once a happy child, lost to guilt and hung himself to death.

She is the last of the Starks.

The Dragon's Whore and her spawn do not count. She is dead to Sansa. And if she and any of her dragonspawn dared to take a single step in the North, she shall do everything to see them dead and she'll spit and dance atop their graves.

"Arthur Dayne, a man of strength and courage and honor they say. Tell me dear husband of mine, where was your honor when your beloved Prince fucked my whore of a sister knowing he was married to the princess of your lands?"

"Tell me Ser, where was your precious honor when your Prince and the rest of your ilk acted with stupidity that led to this tragedy that has become of my family?"

"I am a wolf Ser, the cold is nothing to me. Keep your cloak, for even a million cloak with a million falling stars is not enough to light and warm my way."

"The Dragon King's bitch. That's what you are to me. You shall be the sword who will cut my enemies. The shield to protect me. The cock I shall fuck to bring me pleasure when I am wanting or lonely. The stud whose seed I shall take so I can birth heirs for the North."

"I will have no other man in my bed but you Ser. This I swear to you. I shall take no lovers and give no one a reason to call me an oath breaker and a woman without honor. You already play that role quite well. Do your duty Ser. As I shall do mine. This is your penance for your hand in the decimation of my family."

“You are in the House of Wolves Ser. Here, the Pack is first. Family above all. Think carefully of your loyalties. You made oaths to your King, but this I swear to you, betray me and my house and my people and I shall see you dead. I shall have you torn to pieces and fed to the dogs. No king or armies in the south will protect you.”

"The North Remembers Ser. And even if the North forgets, I shall remember. "

She does her duty to her house and the North wisely and diligently. Slowly, she earns the loyalty of her banner men. They see she is different from the Dragon's whore. She's always been the calm and dutiful daughter. The beautiful and dutiful wolf they call her. Under her rule, the North flourished. Frayed relationships due to the Whore's actions are slowly but surely mended. Land reforms were made to improve the lives of her people and increase the yield of their crops. Towers where young children are taught letters and numbers were built. Apprenticeships for those willing to learn a trade were offered. Trade pacts with the eastern cities were developed and strengthened. Lands with gold and silver and precious stones discovered and mined. Houses of healing were provided for common folk. The northern armies are better trained and fed and armored. In the eastern and western coasts, ships are slowly built to gain them naval strength.

Many nights she went with little sleep and many days she is exhausted by being always on the move meeting people to make all these possible. It's tiring and sometimes frustrating but in the end worth it all. In only a decade, the North is wealthier than it ever was before.

Through all this, her husband tries with all of him to provide support. As he should. His debt to her after all is worth more than mountains of gold. His debt is weighed in lives and blood.

He is a quiet and useful partner to her. He helped in strengthening their trading contacts in Essos. He played a role in creating the training exercises for their forces. She suspected he kept whatever Northern secrets he discovered out of his letters to the king for the throne in the south did not bother the north.

He is kind to her. He always listened and provided sensible counsel. He's gentle in their bed and a very generous lover too. He protected her from any harm and played an active role in taking care of her whenever she's pregnant with their child or with sickness. He's a great father to all of her children. He always made time to talk to them and personally saw to the training of her sons and is a doting father to her only daughter.

If the prosperity is her greatest achievement as Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, then her children are her greatest pride and glory as a woman of House Stark. Her eldest by Willam, Torrhen, at 15 is a very intelligent and responsible child and prepared to be Lord of Barrowton.

She birthed 6 more children by her second husband to secure the succession of the House of Stark. All northern names chosen by her. He may have provided the seed, but she provided the soil, she watered them and took care of them in her womb. She was the one who endured the hellish pain of giving birth to them. She's the one who had the right to name them. Not him.

They have five sons.

Rykkar for her Father. Almost a man in his 13 years and a genius with a sword and so intelligent but such a serious child. Like her Father. Like Ned.

The 10 year old twins Eddard and Brandon for her slain brothers. Tall, charming, kind and great with swords and people. The best of their uncles' characters combined.

Theon for her quiet child who preferred puzzles and books over swords, always bothering Maester Luwin for a new book or Old Nan for a story.

Cregan for her wild pup who may as well be a stray wildling from beyond the wall.

And her daughter. Arya after her Flint grandmother who was beautiful and strong.

If all of her sons have the Stark dark hair and grey eyes but far handsome faces from their Flint blood, then her daughter is all hers. Kissed by fire and ice blue eyes. The apple of her father's eyes.

The northern lords and her people celebrate every birth raucously. Crowing with pride and satisfaction in the fact that all her children are Starks and possessed none of their Father's Targaryen-like traits.

In the south, the Dragon King deals with all the mess the aftermath his foolishness has created. More Southron lords are displeased with his actions by the day. The Whore becomes the subject of ridicule in all the kingdoms. She failed to give her Dragon King more dragonspawn. Dead babes pushed from her womb one after another. And a failure of a queen too. She did not have enough understanding of politics, still selfish and stupid and so impulsive. Her actions did nothing but alienate many lords and turned herself into a creature to be despised by all the kingdoms. Well, no matter.

"Many have put their hopes in your king Ser. They said he'd be a great king. What a failure he's turned out to be. I wonder, what did he do when he was still crown prince? Did he meet people and make plans for how he would rule or did he merely twiddle his fingers on his harp and watched the stars and waited for his time to finally shine? "

"It must be a disappointment to hear that you, your King and your former brothers of the white cloak paid a high price for a failure of a broodmare ser."

"Do send my condolences to your king and his queen ser. Such a tragedy that thousands of lives were doomed for a cunt and a womb that does not work properly."

Her bitterness and fury toward her husband was not as it was before but that does not mean it has gone away completely. They are... better now. But the abyss filled with the bones of the people she loved and lost still exist between them.

Sansa is not blind nor deaf nor stupid. Despite her hatred and coldness, she realized her husband has fallen for her. A fallen star like his sigil. The fool. He has tried hard. And he's trying still. To be a man worthy of her.

It's in his eyes when he looked at her. In his voice when he spoke. In his touch when he caressed her. The way he kissed her. The way he pleasured her in their bed. The breathless, helpless, hopeless way he whispered her name when he reached completion. The way he embraced her afterwards, as though trying to mold their bodies together.

Many nights, in the dark, when he thought she's asleep after vigorous bedding, he placed kisses and whispered to her skin all his regrets. His shame. His love. Words he did not say under the brightness of the sun.

"Forgive me. All I wanted was to be a man of honor and I foolishly threw it all away by blindly following another fool."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. All of it. Bound to my oath, I followed him without question. If I had known, if I could undo what I did, I would. To spare you of your tears."

"I wish I had met and known you before I took my oaths as Kingsguard. For if I did, I surely would have begged your father for your hand in marriage. I would have been a husband worthy of you. A man you could love and trust. Perhaps I could've made a difference. Perhaps I might have been able to save your family. There would've been none of this hurt and blame between us."

"I love you. Truly, deeply. I am in love with you. I will endure everything you give me if only I can be by your side. I am yours to do with as you wish my lady."

When the children are grown up and started to question the chasm between them, it is her husband who first take them to the godswood and give them the answers they seek. He tells them the real story and claims all the mistakes he made and his hand in the death of the rest of her family. He ensured they will not blame Sansa for the cracks in their marriage, for anything. She is grateful for it. For she does not think she can give her children the truth without fanning the embers of her rage and bitterness for her husband to a great fire anew.

This is how they live. This is how they grow old. Two people who could have been greater together had they not have the deep chasm between them. Some days, Sansa thinks she's the one to blame for their unhappiness. But then she remembers she had been happy before and her husband played a role in destroying it. And all the hurt comes back all over again. It's a cycle that won't stop.

The years pass. Their children find their own happiness and make their own families and contribute to making House Stark and the North stronger than ever. Winterfell becomes filled with laughter once more and the northerners faith in House Stark unequalled by southern ones. The Dragon's whore dies before she is forty due to her body made weak by so many stillbirths. Sansa does not mourn. She has waited for her death for many years now. The Dragon King dies due to a problem with his bowels before he is fifty. What a truly funny, ignoble death. The northerners made terrible songs about them. Songs they sing and laugh uproariously at during feasts. Their spawn married his aunt. A truly Targaryen match. They do so love fucking their own blood. A pity the girl seemed to have a barren womb too. What with so many dead babes and ugly creatures pulled out from her. That branch of the Stark bloodline does not matter and of no worth to the north. When news of both deaths reached the North, Sansa visited the crypt to tell the ghosts of her family of the news and lit candles. Then she had a scrumptious dinner prepared and the whole of Winterfell feasted.

They are both past their sixties now. Her husband is older than her by more than a decade so it is not a surprise that he leaves her first. He has been sick for moons and cannot find the strength to get up anymore. He has already given his love and goodbyes to their children and grandchildren, has written letters to those who were not yet in Winterfell and his remaining family in Starfall. Then he asks for one last time alone with her.

He holds her hands in his frail ones. Gone is the strength of a warrior. His body so frail, hair more white than silver. He is still handsome and his eyes still purple but softer than ever.

"My Lady. My wife. Did you know when I first saw you I wanted to die? I fell in love with you and knew then I was a man cursed for the role I played in the death of your family and so many people and realized I will never be worthy of you no matter what I did. I have long accepted that. I love you wife. Sansa. Sansa. I love you with all my heart. I love you. And I want you to know, a man without honor I may be but being your husband and father of our chidren, it has been the greatest honor for me."

His breathing is shallow now and Sansa knows there's not much time left. She thinks of all the time she wasted in her bitterness and rage and regrets her role in the tragedy that became of the great love story they could have had. She takes his hands in hers and leans to embrace him. To kiss him. Her tears fall and she feels like drowning in them.

"Arthur. Arthur. Forgive me. Forgive me for not being the wife you hoped me to be. For not seeing your worth. For choosing my pain and fury rather than the happy life we could have had."

"There is nothing to forgive love. You have given me more than I could ever ask for, more than I deserved. The children, our grandchildren. You have been a faithful wife to me. You took only me to your bed. Gave only me yourself. You were cold and bitter at times but I understood and knew it in my heart you also cared for me. You have made me a very proud man love, the most proud husband in the Seven Kingdoms. For you my wife was left the ruins of your family and your house but you stood strong and tall and pushed the North to peace and prosperity. The mad king gave me a white cloak and Rhaegar took it away and I am forever grateful for it. For in the end it brought me to you, the most worthy ruler I have served of all. I pray you forgive me wife, for if I should meet the gods, my lady, I shall ask them for another chance, another life, where you and I could be together once more and make a better story. A happier one."

His words turned into whispers and then faded away like dust in the wind. And she knew he was gone. The tears continue to fall and she feels his body turn cold. She does not notice her sobs grow louder and turn into a wail. She does not notice their children enter the room and embrace her with sorrow on their faces.

She cannot remember what happened next. The days pass and she felt winter settle in her bones. One morning, when she had the strength to stand, she goes to the godswood. There she prays for all she's lost. Then she goes down the crypt to see the faces of those she once loved. Father who stood so strong. Mother who had been taken from them so early. Brandon who was so wild and stupid. Dearest Ned, who favored the whore but whom she loved the most. Benjen, foolish and naive but beloved all the same. There is a statue of a babe in a blanket too. For Ned's boy. The nephew she never met.

She then goes to one of the glass gardens. This one is special. It's his gift to her. Filled with trees of lemons and oranges and tangerines from Starfall. There’s a statue of the sword of the morning here. Her sword of the morning. Her children had it made in the hopes seeing their father would lessen the grief of their mother.

It is not enough.

He’s gone now. The sun has set. The story is written. The ink is dry. It is done. It is done. She prays and hopes that the gods would grant them another chance. Mayhaps in another world, in another life, they can write a better one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Poem by Izumi Shikubu


	2. Under the Sun (Sansa Stark x Doran Martell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion failed.  
> Sansa is the daughter of Rickard and Lyarra Stark.  
> Younger sister of Brandon. Elder sister to Ned, Lyanna and Benjen.  
> She was married to Mark Ryswell (who is heir to House Ryswell in this story) to prevent House Ryswell from taking offense at not getting a Stark marriage.
> 
> Not for Rhaegar/Lyanna stans; Not for Ned Stark stans either

Sansa hated it—this harsh place under the sun. 

She is a wolf born for the wilds of the North and bred for winter and snow, not for the barren deserts of the south and the shifting sands where poisonous vipers with their forked tongues surround her. 

She hated the land. It is brown and dull as mud. And the grains of sand stick to her body when she sweats and stays in uncomfortable areas in her person. It is brown everywhere. No heart trees and pine trees and oak trees. No spruce trees or cedars or evergreens. No hot springs and glass gardens. The only consolation she has is the abundance of lemons she gorged on when her sorrow takes over. 

She disliked the food. Always spicy and hot to the tongue as though the cooks in the kitchens are intentionally trying to burn her alive through her mouth or doing anything necessary to make her red in the face and for tears to spill from her eyes so they could watch her as their entertainment when they dine. 

She hated the smell. The lack of sufficient water leaving unwashed bodies drowned in heavy perfumes. She gags and suffocates and gets headaches at the strong smells at times and they all sneer at her and call her constitution weak. 

She hated the people. With their dark hair and dark beady eyes always looking like they're laughing mockingly at her. The women's painted lips lifting in sneers when they address her as "princess", a title she did not ask for in the first place. 

She despised her husband, the Red Viper—the man she was forced to marry. He is naught but a cruel man who takes great pleasure in parading his whores and other conquests in front of her. Who kisses and almost fucks other women in her presence to humiliate her. Who refused to touch her but eagerly bedded men and women alike for his pleasure—not that she wants to be taken to bed by him. He wants to shame her for the disgrace her sister caused his and in so doing, he is no better than the whore and the stupid dragon.

She hated his brother. The ruling Prince who is the only one who looked kindly at her. Who stared at her with eyes full of pity and gave her gifts as though payment for everything she suffered in his desert kingdom. 

She has no friends in this place and would rather be alone than in a crowd of people who feel nothing but hate for her. Who had nothing better to do but fling barbs at her every opportunity or whisper insults behind their hands. 

In the beginning, she spent her days with her silent guards (captors) in her tower, reading in silence while eating lemons and sipping wine. 

In the afternoons, she walked the beach to watch the sun set. It is always beautiful and often makes her cry. The sun dipping below the horizon always reminds her of the life she was forced to leave behind and she can't help but drown in anguish and sorrow. Her tears fall unbidden for everything she's lost and will never find again. Like her mother's warm embrace. Like her father's large warm hands patting her back or head. Like Brandon's loud laughter and charming smiles. Like Mark's slow kisses and husky whispers when they made love. Like the babe that she felt grew inside her belly only to come out silent and bloody.

Sometimes she simply stood there on the shore to watch the waves, hoping for the Drowned God to raise them and take her down to his watery halls. 

Other times, when she looked at the sea, she imagines herself running away to Essos. To join the Company of Roses-the company of brave men and women who left the North to escape from the reign of the damned inbred dragons. 

She imagines a life of freedom and thinks of all the things she could do. Mayhaps she will go to Braavos and join the water dancers. Or climb the hills of Norvos and hear the Great Bells ring. Or maybe travel to Volantis where she could see the Black Walls and the Long Bridge. Or buy a small manse in Lys, where she could be an exclusive courtesan, wearing lovely gowns of silks and lace and having the choice of who to take to her bed and give her pleasure when she needs it. Or perhaps she’d brave the darkness of Asshai by the Shadows where she could learn witchcraft she could use to kill her enemies. Or maybe even the Far East, where she could simply get lost and not have to think of anything. Or maybe just to the Sorrows, where she could drown herself and leave a powerful curse behind. 

But they are just that, imagination. And here she is and here she will remain, chained and caged. Her captors holding the key. A wolf betrayed by her pack. A winter child mercilessly exposed to the harshness of the sun and poison-tipped spears aimed at her from the shadows. 

Because of Lyanna. The whore. The Targaryen bitch. The selfish cunt who foolishly ran away and spread her legs for the stupid Dragon Prince and got their family killed. Got thousands of innocent people killed.

And Benjen. The stupid boy who always supported and played accomplice to Lyanna's reckless actions. Who helped the whore get away with her selfishness. 

And Ned. Who always loved the whore more than he did Sansa. Who weighed the scale and found the whore much more important and sacrificed Sansa to appease the enraged Martells.

Three years have passed already and still the rage for her stupid and traitorous siblings burns hot in her. 

They send her letters--many of them. Declaring their love. Asking for her forgiveness. Telling her of their children. Sharing words of their fortune. 

Horse shit all of them. She burns every letter without reading them. She only sends them a single letter each and no more. 

She wrote to the whore of how she prays for her happiness to turn to ashes in her mouth and choke her to death. Or perhaps make her choke on her dragon's cock and die. What a death that would be—a great retribution for all the suffering they caused others. She tells her how she asks all the gods to curse the dragon king and his house. For the dragon blood to end in gruesome deaths just as Father, Brandon and her husband did. She tells the cunt to stay away, to not see her or she will plunge a dagger to her heart. Let the gods curse her for kinslaying, she'll take vengeance when she can. 

She wrote to Ned and Benjen and told them she will never forgive nor forget how their actions condemned her to a life she does not want. Let them know that she will spend the rest of her life watering the trees of her hatred for them and feast on their bitter fruits. She told them she despises them and abhors their love and favor for their whore sister. She told them she does not think of them as her brothers anymore but as traitors-her enemies.

And still they continue. As though ignoring her fury and hurt and trying to tear down the walls of her hatred with their words. Fools, all of them. 

These days, she spent more time with the orphans in the Water Gardens and join in their silly games. At least the children like her and willingly talk to her. With Father and Mother and Brandon gone, she feels like one of them. As uncertain with her future and moving adrift where the sands lead her. 

There are three children she particularly likes. A seven year old boy named Mors and five year old twin girls Rhea and Mariah. Orphaned bastards all of them. They're sweet children. Brown haired, fair skinned with wide, innocent blue eyes always glistening with wonder when she tells them stories. She thinks they are what her precious babe would've been like had that tragic news of Father and Brandon's death not reached her ears, what her other children would've been like had Mark survived the war. The bitch had taken much from her more than anyone else.

She tells them stories passed down by old Nan. They enjoy her stories and they become dearer to her each day. After a while, her audience grows when their friends join. The Red Princess, their sweet little voices call her. She becomes their favorite story teller. 

Her heart aches seeing them, being reminded that she might never have children of her own because of the ugly state of her marriage. She wants to help and give them a better future so she slowly starts giving lessons in writing, reading and numbers. 

If they are educated, then mayhaps some lord or lady will see their value and give them better work and they would live better lives in the future. And mayhaps when they're grown up and she's grown old with wrinkles, they will remember her not as the unwanted Martell princess but as the kind red princess who helped them. Maybe they will call her mother and they will tell their children to call her grandmother and visit and surround her in her dotage to tell her stories to brighten her days when her body has grown weak with time. Some of them might even be bards and scholars or maesters someday and write kind tales and songs of her.

The children are fascinated with her. They're amazed with her red hair and blue-gray eyes, both a rarity in the sands. The little girls love to sit behind or beside her to run their tiny hands on her locks and make her pretty flower crowns. They look at her with puppy eyes and beg for songs and tales of fair maidens. They love watching her sew and stitch and treasure her little gifts as though they're worth precious gold. The boys like her scary stories of northern monsters and tales of brave warriors. They are eager to learn and they follow her like ducklings asking for more stories and more lessons. They compete and laugh at themselves and at each other when they commit little mistakes in their lessons. And slowly her days become brighter and her future feels a little more hopeful and the pattern takes a clearer shape in front of her eyes. 

She's teaching the children their numbers when the ruling Prince of Dorne joins her. It takes her by surprise as the Prince is usually locked away in his solar with his kingdom's matters. She stops but the Prince merely raises his hand in assurance and tells her to continue. She does but her nerves are shot. She worries that even the time she has with the children will be taken from her, that she will be forbidden from influencing them. 

When she finishes and the children are gone, the Prince invites her to his solar. She sits on the ornate chair in front of his desk.

"Princess, I was informed you've been spending time with the children in the gardens and has seen fit to teach them numbers and letter" the prince gently tells her, his dark eyes intent on her face. 

"Prince Doran, it was not my intention to overstep my boundaries and cause offense. I merely wanted to help the children in this small way. I assure you it's not meant to disgrace House Martell" Sansa tries to assure the Prince despite the tremor in her voice.

The Prince merely smiles gently and reaches for her hand and pats it softly, “Please sister, no need for apologies. You are a Princess of Dorne and it is a great thing you have done. I am very pleased of your initiative. Indeed I have invited you to tell you that you have my support and you can directly call on me should you need anything. Anything dear Sansa”

Sansa feels choked with emotions and thanks the Prince for his generosity. The conversation continues to what other projects she has thought of to further help the children and when it came time to leave his solar, Sansa feels stronger and with more resolve, knowing that she has him at her back. It is the only thing she needs.

The days pass and she becomes busier with the children. Prince Doran sends her learned people and servants to help her with her endeavor. They are at first aloof but after some time, their attitude toward her slowly changes until such she feels them do things willingly to please her. The rest of the household and the frequent visitors follows suit and within moons, previously frowning and sneering faces start to smile and give her compliments and praises. She thanks them quietly, but remains wary, still unconvinced. The Prince Doran only smiles enigmatically at her. Her husband though—that one remains the idiot man he is. Going his way and returning to the palace whenever he pleases and no word at all given to her.

Once, her husband leaves for Oldtown and does not return for moons. In that interval, her interactions with the Prince Doran increase until she realizes he has already included her in his inner circle and has made a habit of asking for her views in matters of ruling.

The Prince invites her during meals with his children, his daughter Arianne and his son Quentyn. The children grow fond of her and follow her to the Water Gardens where they play with the orphans. They also eagerly help in tutoring the younger ones. In the evenings, they would ask her to sing and play the harp before they go to sleep. They call her auntie and kiss her cheeks when they say goodnight.

The Prince expresses his gratitude for her kindness to his children and her assistance to him. More gifts from him are delivered to her and Sansa feels something dangerously thrilling emerge between them. She catches his dark, hooded eyes look at her sometimes and she feels breathless. One night, drunk on wine, their hands touch, sparks fly and like dry logs, they catch fire. One moment they're quietly staring at each other then suddenly they’re grabbing at each other and kissing torridly. Sansa was married before so she is not innocent to the heat she sees in Prince Doran’s eyes, not ignorant to where their actions will lead if she lets herself get lost in the maelstrom of emotions. When the Prince reaches for the ties of her gown, Sansa forcibly removes herself from his arms and looks away.

“Forgive me my Prince. This is wrong. I…forgive my thoughtless actions” she whispers hoarsely, desire still coursing through her veins but her mind reminding her of the consequences of acting out her desires stupidly. She most of all knows how things could go worse because of one single selfish action.

She hears the Prince breathe in and out deeply and slowly reach for her hands, his own trembling ever so slightly. “It is I who should be sorry, My Lady. I ask you forgive my shameful actions”

“Forgiven my Prince. I beg your leave Your Highness It is time I return to my chambers” she bows and hurriedly turns to leave.

She has not gotten far when he catches her hand, “Sansa, please…” there’s sorrow in his voice and when she looks at him, his eyes show wretchedness deep within them.

Sansa feels her throat tighten and tears start to burn in her eyes. She wants him, suspects she’s even come to love him but she will not be a fool. She will not be another Stark who destroys another Martell, no matter the state of her marriage and the indifference of the man she’s married to. If she does, if she gives in to her wants here and now, she will be no better than the whore she despises and then there will be nothing left better for her to do than die. She has to walk away from him even though it pains her. “I can’t. I can’t. Please. Let me go my Prince. I can’t do this. I refuse to be like my sister. I can’t do this” she cries, anguish in her voice.

The Prince closes his eyes and raises her hands to his lips “I am a wretched man My Lady. Forgive me for dishonoring you.” He lets her hands go and turns around. She leaves without looking back.

The days that followed were bleak. She feels as though a thorn has been lodged in her heart and the constant hurt left her weak. She tries to spend time with the children but she only succeeds in making them worry of her hollow eyes and pale cheeks. She excuses herself using sickness as an alibi and her helpers eagerly assure her everything will be handled until she returns. Arianne and Quentyn visit her with lemon cakes and flowers and their sweet smiles and chatter. The children from the Water Gardens send her letters done by their small hands, some strokes are uneven and words misspelled but the short stories they contain and the love and wishes for her recuperation makes her forget that awful night. After a fortnight, she feels better enough to move on with her life.

She plunges herself in her works and the children. She still takes meals with Arianne and Quentyn but her time with the Prince has decidedly been cut off. No need to let the wounds fester more than they should. The Prince continues to send her gifts but remains silent as well. The children wonder at the distance and silence between them but she figures the Prince might have said something to them because they ceased asking her questions and instead start looking mournfully at her. It pains her but there's nothing left to do.

Then the Red Viper returns with a beautiful woman perched on his arm. An Ellaria Sand who is so graceful in her Dornish gowns she makes Sansa feel like a pauper. The Viper declares her his paramour, pride and joy on his face.

Sansa is used to the dishonor the viper prince enjoys dealing her. She merely clenches her jaws and looks away, her hands balled to fists at her side. The Prince Doran though, he goes into a cold rage. He orders all except for Sansa and her wayward husband to leave.

“You have for a long time now selfishly done whatever you wanted without regard for the consequences. You participated in that damned duel with Yronwood and my son will have to pay for your actions. Now here you are parading a woman and declaring her your paramour in front of everyone without any regard for your wife” the Prince's voice was as cold as a Northern winter.

The viper only laughs, “Brother, this is Dorne. My little wife understands we do things differently here. Don’t you sweetling?” the viper looks at her, all his teeth showing as though reminding her just how feral and dangerous he is.

Sansa does not want to be here. She wants to leave them both and lock herself in her rooms so she does not have to deal with anything.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you Brother. We both know the reason for your actions. And that is to deliberately humiliate your wife.” Prince Doran raises his voice. It is a frightening thing, to hear a normally calm and level-headed man lose his cool and start acting aggressive. It’s like watching a great wave approaching to smash a small boat in the seashore.

The Viper narrows his eyes at his brother and Prince. “What’s it to you Brother? The Starks were okay with their whore of a sister humiliating Elia and being the second wife of the King. Surely they won’t have any complaints if their other sister has a second sister-wife.”

“Sansa is innocent of her sister’s folly and actions against Elia! She above all suffered the most from her sister’s selfishness. Her father, her brother, her husband, her child, her home. You are not a stupid man Oberyn. You know she’s blameless and here you are lashing out at her and causing her more pain. You want to avenge Elia but you are hurting the wrong person. You are no better than Rhaegar! No, you are worse. And you are a disgrace to our house” Prince Doran snarls at his younger brother.

The Viper’s face turns stony. He looks at Sansa with his dark eyes. Sansa looks away, refusing to look at the man who has treated her with only unkindness or indifference.

“I have let you run wild for long enough. You will make a choice here and now, let your paramour go and treat your wife better, or set your wife free and go to your paramour. Choose now Oberyn.”

“I love Ellaria” the Viper quietly speaks.

Prince Doran massages his temples then sighs, “Then so be it. The marriage was never consummated. Tomorrow, we will all go to the Sept and have this marriage declared void by the septon. Now leave. I must speak with Sansa”

The Viper turns to Sansa as though to say something, his eyes dark and face grave but Prince Doran only orders him to leave which he does after bowing to her.

When the door closes behind the Viper Prince, silence reigns until the Prince walks to her.

“My Lady, will you walk with me to the gardens please? We must speak.”

Sansa merely nods and takes the elbow offered to her. His guards and hers follow them at a distance. They remain quiet during the walk but there’s an unmistakable charge in the air between them. When they reach the garden, Prince Doran asks the guards to remain at the entrance and orders that anyone else is forbidden from entering. He then leads her to a quiet alcove where their voice will not be heard.

The Prince sits on the stone bench and pats the space beside him. Sansa sits down but leaves ample space between them. Prince Doran sighs heavily and looks at her sofly.

“Forgive me Lady Stark for everything I allowed my house, especially my brother, to do to you. My words are paltry but I hope you would find it in you to grant forgiveness.”

“In truth there is no need for you to apologize my Prince. I understand we all do stupid things and don’t always have the capability to prevent foolish actions from others. Harsh though the treatment I have received from some of your family and people, but you have treated me kindly and for me, that is enough.” She says quietly, her fingers on her lap playing with the embroidery on her dress.

“Even still it is not enough for me” he slowly reaches for her hands and gently holds them captured in his large and calloused ones. “These past few moons, something has grown between us. I find I have come to love you My Lady. You must know. Surely you must know” he looks her in the eye, his own pleading for her to accept the regard that has grown between them. “Please, I ask you, grant me a chance to make you mine my Lady and I will endeavor with all I am and all I have to honor you and make you happy.” He moves to kneel at her feet and kiss the back of her hands.

Sansa feels her eyes water. Her heart feels lighter than it ever was since she heard the terrible news of her father’s and brother’s deaths. It is a beautiful moment, one she believes is worthy of songs and one she’s never imagined she’d ever get to experience. She laughs and cries at the same time, her face red and tears flowing like rivulets down her cheeks.

When her Prince sees her tears, worry clouds his face and his hands hurriedly tried to wipe them away, his voice with a hint of anxiety. “Sansa? Sansa, please, I did not mean to make you cry. You don’t have to—“

She catches his face between her hands and silences him with a kiss. He stops fretting over her and his hands move to comb through her unbound hair, guiding her closer to him. They kiss until they’re out of breath, then the Prince presses his forehead to hers, dark eyes looking at her with the same passion he kissed her with. “My Lady I would like to hear the words before we proceed. I want to make sure I have your blessing to—“

“Yes, yes, I accept. I will marry you. I want to marry you.” She looks at him through tear-filled eyes, a smile curling her lips.

Relief crashes through his face and he laughs, deep and thrilling. His dark eyes light up, looking at her with all the love she’s always dreamed of having when she was but a girl.

The rest of the time was spent in each other’s arms, kissing slowly and whispering assurances to each other.

The following day, they go to the septon and her marriage to Oberyn Martell is voided. When they return to the palace, her Prince gathers his family and his household to declare their intent to marry. Arianne and Quentyn express their joy at being able to call her mother. Prince Oberyn shows surprise and asks for a private time with his older brother. Sansa is not privy to the conversation that ensued. But she was surprised indeed when the Viper called on her.

Gone was the scorn and indifference from his eyes. “I have not been a good husband to you Princess. Blinded by my need for vengeance, I have acted most dishonorably against you. I will not ask forgiveness for I know I do not deserve it. But allow me to say this; I am happy, that my brother will be the man you will marry. He is far better and far deserving of you than I can ever be. I swear to you, my Lady, I shall strive to be a better brother and mayhaps, someday, you and I can even be friends.”

He looked sad and full of remorse, his shame for his actions towards her clear in his voice. Sansa simply nods at him and decides to let it be, his actions have led her to a better place, a better man. “Thank you Prince Oberyn, I shall look forward to that day, when you and I can become friends. I wish you good fortune.”

His mouth quirks up into a little smile then he kisses both her hands, “And I you, Princess”

A mere two moons, she is wedded to her Prince. Almost the same people from her previous marriage attended the wedding but this time, their faces show smiles instead of sneers, their words kind instead of harsh. Her stepchildren stand proudly between her and their father, their hands clinging to them both. Her children from the Water Gardens also all attend and celebrate her wedding, the last wedding she’ll have, she swears. The mood is festive instead of gloomy and when they are declared husband and wife, the people cheer and call out their blessings.

When she sleeps in his arms after hours of pleasure that night, she feels as though she’s finally home after drifting through the shifting sands. Let Lyanna have her dragon and let Ned and Benjen run in the snow and the wild, she’s happy and content now to live a thousand years under the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot holes, I know, but *shrugs*


	3. A Dragon Unexpected (Sansa Stark x Viserys Targaryen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion failed.  
> Aerys was deposed by Rhaegar with help from rebels.  
> Jon is Jaehaerys Targaryen  
> OCs added  
> Not for R+L, Jonsa and Jonerys stans.  
> Please heed warning

Sansa never once imagined him to be her husband. Never thought there'd come a day when she'd happily claim the title of his wife. But here she is. His beloved wife and princess. Mother of his children. And happy and proud of it. 

A rebellion happened before Sansa was born. She does not know the entire story nor does she have knowledge of all the people involved.

This is the story she knows:

Her Aunt Lyanna was betrothed to the deceased Lord Robert Baratheon. The Prince Rhaegar fell in love with her and her with him. Then the Crown Prince offered to make her his second wife and protect her from Grandfather Rickard and Lord Robert's wrath. They ran away together. Her Uncle Brandon thought Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped. Her brash Uncle went to the Red Keep and demanded for Prince Rhaegar to die—an act which was a crime against the Royal Family so the Mad King imprisoned him. Her Grandfather was summoned by the King and when he got to Kinglanding, both he and Uncle Brandon were murdered upon the orders of the Mad King Aerys. The king then went on to ask for her father Eddard Stark and the deceased Lord Robert to be turned over to the King’s Justice. Lord Arryn refused and the rebellion happened. When Lord Robert Baratheon fell in the Trident, the Rebellion was lost. The truth behind her Aunt's disappearance came out and though there were hard feelings still, negotiations were made and the former rebels helped Prince Rhaegar depose the Mad King. And the Dragon Prince was crowned King and now ruled peacefully with Queens Elia and Lyanna by his side.

Or so she was told. 

When Sansa was ten, her Lord Father and Lady Mother told her she was to marry her cousin the Prince Jaehaerys and become Princess of Dragonstone to strengthen the relations between the Crown and the North. As a child, she spent time thinking how wonderful it would be to be one of the princesses from the songs. So when she learned her dream was coming true, she thanked all the gods for granting her such high favor.

For many moons, she floated the halls of Winterfell, imagining all the wonderful things she'll get to experience when she becomes a princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Her brothers and sister teased her endlessly but she ignored their mocking. She did not have the time for childish things anymore. Not when she's to have a greater role in the realm. 

When she turned ten and three, her Lord Father and Lady Mother brought her to the capital. She was to be tutored under Queens Lyanna and Elia until the time for her to wed Prince Jaehaerys came. She had been ecstatic. She'll get to learn under the queens! 

But she learned the story she was told was not the entire truth at all and slowly but surely, cracks appeared and tarnished her beautiful vision of what her life as a princess would be like. The years in the presence of the royal family has opened her eyes to the ugliness within--the rot that bards don’t sing about and story tellers don't talk of.

She comes to learn that her Aunt's great love story wasn't such a great story after all. Not when she ran away with a married prince with two children who attempted to set aside his first wife, almost bastardized his own children and insulted an entire kingdom just so he could be with her.

It puzzles her—how the King could've done such a cruel act against the Queen Elia who is nothing but good and kind and full of warmth. When she learned this truth, Sansa cried. And ever since, she always feels shame in Queen Elia’s presence, especially when she sees the deep sadness in her dark eyes every time the King blatantly shows favor on her Aunt Lyanna and her Aunt lords it subtly over Queen Elia. But the Queen is very perceptive and wise and realized Sansa’s feelings. Proving her goodness, she hugged and assured Sansa that she does not have to carry the blame of other people’s faults. It only made Sansa feel worse.

She comes to secretly despise her Aunt. For her careless and willful disregard of decorum and lack of interest in performing her duties, leaving the Queen Elia to do them herself without any show or words of gratitude from either her wild Aunt or the King. She also hates how her Aunt thinks her Lady Mother, Catelyn Tully Stark, a weak woman for allowing herself to be bartered by her Grandfather. She dislikes how her aunt bemoans her more ladylike disposition, how she would compare her to Arya and sometimes would push her to become more like her by insisting she join in her favorite activities. She hates the nickname she has for Sansa: Little Fish. She knows it’s not meant kindly—knows it is an insult for her and her Lady Mother.

She feels guilt-ridden for the Princess Rhaenys who is mostly aloof and quiet and ignored by the King for being too Dornish instead of Targaryen. She feels great relief when the time came for the Princess to marry her Uncle Edmure. For she has come to learn how her Uncle is mad in love for her and she knows him to be a good man and will surely treasure her. She makes her a Tully-colored gown with intricate embroidery as a gift and is grateful when the princess embraces her in thanks and calls her niece. Sansa promises to write her letters when she leaves with Uncle Edmure for the Riverlands.

She’s always awkward around Crown Prince Aegon. The Prince at first looked at her with hateful eyes, no doubt hating her for being her Aunt’s niece—the woman who, in his eyes, humiliated his mother and almost caused him and her sister to become bastards. The Queen Elia might have said something to him. These days, he mostly just looks at her indifferently, as if she were merely a boring decoration on the walls of the Red Keep. They are not friends and she’s sure they never will. It is enough for Sansa not to see loathing on his face and to be friends instead with his beautiful and gracious betrothed Lady Margaery.

Sansa does not see the King often, which makes it hard for her to really know and understand him better. He’s always with his council and rarely interacts with Queen Elia, who Sansa has come to love and chose to always be with. Because of this, Sansa keeps the negative impression she has come to develop for the King when she learned the truth of the rebellion.

The Princess Daenerys…Sansa decides to stay away from her as much as possible. The princess is very beautiful, like what she imagined a wood nymph would look like when she was a child. But like a dragon, her eyes burn with hatred for Sansa—an emotion she does not understand the reason for. When they interact, the princess would always find a way to subtly deride Sansa, always looking down her nose at her. When the princess leaves the capital to wed Sansa’s cousin Jonnel Arryn, it feels as though a bone was removed from her throat.

The Prince Viserys does not always visit the Red Keep, preferring to stay in the faraway Summerhall with his little daughter Rhaella whose mother died when she was born. When he does visit, which is rarely, he spends his time with Queen Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Sansa. He’s a very serious one—he rarely smiles. Over time, she learns from Queen Elia and Princess Rhaenys that the Prince of Summerhall was still a child when the Rebellion happened but was old enough to remember the cruelty of King Aerys. He is the best of the Targaryen males, Sansa thinks. He is respectful and kind when he speaks to her and after a short while, they become friends. His little girl is beautiful and precious and Sansa becomes fond of her.

Her betrothed, the Prince Jaehaerys, looks very much like her father, Ned Stark and is equally reserved. He rarely smiles and they rarely spend time together as he prefers training in the yard with the Kingsguards or hunting in the Kingswood or roaming the lands with his horse—activities that Sansa does not really enjoy. When he does find time to be with her, Sansa feels as though the Prince is reluctant to speak to her. Sansa is worried but she remembers her mother saying her father was also aloof when they were first married. She takes comfort in that and tells herself when they are finally wed, they’ll come to build a stronger relationship—stone by stone.

A few moons before the wedding, the Queen Elia talks to her regarding love and marriage, the first time they talk so seriously about the topics. Sansa listens, knowing the Queen is very wise and her words will definitely help her in the future.

“Sweetling, you have become like a daughter to me. You are gentle and kind and possess a good heart. You have grown tremendously from an innocent and naïve child and have become a much wiser woman. But I fear for you love. I fear that someday, you will get hurt because of your good heart. So listen to me Sansa, and I hope you heed my words.” The Queen cradles Sansa’s face in her hands gently, eyes soft and sad. “Be careful with your heart”

Sansa is confused. She does not understand why the Queen is telling her this now.

“Take caution when it comes to love, dearest. It is not wrong to love and hope to be loved in return. But sometimes, if you are not careful, you’ll love the wrong person. And sometimes…sometimes you fall so deep in love and fail to realize the other does not love you back. And you sometimes don’t even notice it until years have gone by; and you wake up one morning, only to realize you have wasted much of your life. And I don’t want that to happen to you sweetling.”

The words she hears make fears grow in her heart. Suddenly, she feels as though she’s standing in the dark and walls are closing in on her.

“I am not telling you this to make you afraid, love. Only to give you caution, so you will not live unhappy the rest of your life. Know that I am here if you need me, always.” Queen Elia goes on to embrace her tight in assurance. Sansa still feels anxious but decides to stay quiet, thinking the Queen is only giving her advice from her own experience.

The wedding is beautiful. Her family attends except for Robb—for there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Her Lady Mother is still as beautiful as ever and her Lord Father somehow looks older than his age. Her brothers are all grown up. Bran is now squiring for Uncle Brynden and Rickon is a ward of House Umber. Arya is as wild as ever but the years spent away have made her miss her sister’s spirit. Her sister seems to feel the same way too for she hugs Sansa tight. Despite their initial excitement, her siblings come to hate the capital and its pomposity and decide to spend more time with her instead of exploring. She became very sad when it came time to see them leave and go back to Winterfell.

She and Jaehaerys go to Dragonstone and start their married life. The island is bleak and the weather makes Sansa feel miserable. Her husband’s silence and continued detachment only makes her feel more wretched. She tries everything to be a good wife to him but aside from bedding her, her husband does not seem to find her presence pleasing. When Sansa tries to talk to him, he would only answer in short sentences then cut the conversation short by leaving. When she tries to seduce him with what little skill she has, he only looks amused for a while, take his pleasure from her then go back to ignoring her.

She sends her mother letters asking for advice, but all she receives are words telling her to be patient, to be more considerate, to be more loving to her husband. Her frustration builds up with their seeming misunderstanding of her situation. She has done everything she could and it is not working. Her emotions seem to negatively affect her body too. For all the bedding they do, she fails to get pregnant.

Two years and no heirs to show for their marriage the King summons them back to the capital. The Princess Daenerys has also returned to the Red Keep, her marriage to Sansa’s cousin annulled after she was discovered barren and incapable of bearing him heirs. Sansa is sad for her and hopes their shared dilemma would help bridge the gap between them.

It didn’t. Instead, she finds out a bitter truth.

She’s a fool. An utter fool.

Her husband will never love her. He’s in love with his aunt.

The discovery is made when one day, she looks for her husband in his rooms, only to be shocked with the sight of him in bed, rutting his aunt like a dog. It finally makes sense. His coldness toward her, his disregard of her efforts to work on their marriage. The Princess Daenerys’ inexplicable hatred for Sansa. They see her see them but she finds no guilt at all in their eyes. Unable to stomach the realization that all this time she’s been playing the fool, she runs away.

She locks herself in her rooms for days until Queen Elia comes knocking on her door in worry. When she sees the Queen, all the words and her tears just spill out until she feels there’s nothing left of her.

“Oh sweetling. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry this happened to you. You do not deserve this.” The Queen Elia has tears in her eyes too. Hugging her and running her hands gently down Sansa’s back.

“You knew. The words you spoke to me as caution. You knew” she weakly and tearfully accuses the Queen.

“I knew they felt something for each other. But with Daenerys betrothed then married to the Heir of the Vale and far from Kingslanding and Dragonstone, I thought nothing would come out of it. I thought Jaehaerys would see sense and see you for the treasure you are.”

“Why didn’t you tell me at all? I could’ve been more prepared. I could have done things differently.”

“I am sorry sweetling, forgive me. I did not tell you because then, what they felt did not look serious to me at all. And I did not want to tarnish your marriage and cause you to have fears and reservations that would prevent you from really getting to know your husband better. If I knew it would come to this, I would have done something, believe me Sansa. Please believe me.” Queen Elia’s eyes show enough sorrow that Sansa could not withhold her forgiveness.

They talk for a long time. Of what Sansa should do.

They talked of going to the King but decided against it eventually as it would only escalate things and possibly cause tensions within the kingdoms and unnecessary danger to innocent people. They talked about her confronting Daenerys but that was thrown away too. Daenerys is unmarried and free to do as she pleases. Jaehaerys is the one bound to Sansa and should be the one to have sense and decency to end his sordid affair with his Aunt.

In the end, Sansa did not have to confront her husband. Her husband confronted her. His eyes icy and intent on her face, “I love her and I am not ashamed. You are my wife but only because it is my duty. It is her I love. Nothing you say or do will change that. I am tired following orders like a dog and doing my duty. You can go tell my father and cause more trouble than you are worth. I do not care. You can have lovers. I do not care. Leave Dany and I alone.”

The words were said with such cold indifference that Sansa was left speechless. She was not given any chance at all to respond as her husband turns to leave.

In the end she does nothing. What could she do? Enough people have died because of selfish Targaryens. She carries the same name now and she will not be another Targaryen who’ll plunge the realms to war and cause others suffering. She will bear this hurt and this humiliation with grace like Queen Elia.

But she is not as kind and good. She swears—in time—vengeance will be hers.

They stay at the Red Keep upon the King’s orders. The King wants to keep a close eye on them and ensure they do their duty of bearing heirs. Nothing happens. Her belly does not grow with child. How could it? She finds her husband repulsive while her husband preferred to plant his seed inside his Aunt’s barren womb. The King grows displeased every passing moon.

Everything changes when the previously barren Princess Daenerys gets pregnant.

Years of misery and moons of humiliation end in utter disgrace. Jaehaerys goes to his Father the King and tells the truth. The King is ecstatic and sees not dishonor but a miracle. A child conceived of a meeting of true dragons. He declares the babe will be a legitimized Targaryen. The King speaks to her in private, telling her the marriage still stands. That the child is Daenerys’ and will not affect her marriage to his son. Her Aunt Lyanna says nothing and Sansa hates her even more for it. Sansa wanted to rage and gouge out her vile husband’s eyes. She wanted to plunge a dagger to the smirking Daenerys’ womb. She wanted to shout at the king and make him understand that this is unacceptable. It is a great offense to her and her family.

But then again, what did she expect? This is the same man who tried to discard his wife and trueborn children as though they were unwanted trash so he could marry another. Legitimized bastards are nothing new to the Targaryens. And dragons do not care for the opinion of others.

Sansa does not know how to tell her mother and father of what’s become of her marriage. She does not want to cause them shame nor does she want them to do anything rash. She does not want to be the reason more Starks die.

But news have wings and some secrets do not all stay hidden and not for long, the rest of the realm hears of her disgrace and tensions arise. Her father, mother and sister come rushing to the capital, some Northern Lords with them. The Lord Jon Arryn, her Uncle Elbert, cousin Jonnel, Uncle Brynden, Uncle Edmure and Aunt Rhaenys join them. Prince Oberyn and some lords of Dorne, the Reach and the Stormlands who remained dissatisfied with the King and the result of the Rebellion also took the opportunity to take their pound of flesh of the Royal Family.

They all petition and pressure the King to do something about it. Threats of war were made should the King let another Targaryen Prince get away with his selfish actions.

After moons of loud and downright vicious negotiations, the gathered lords and the council came up with the following decisions:

The marriage is dissolved and Sansa is to marry the widowed Prince Viserys to keep the relations between the North and the Crown. Sansa shall receive gold as reparation and her dowry shall be paid for by the crown. The Prince Jaehaerys, Princess Daenerys and their children are removed from the line of succession and their titles revoked. The lands of the Gift are returned to House Stark.

The Small Council was also reformed to ensure equal participation of all Seven Kingdoms in matters of the realm.

Lord Jon Connington remains Hand of the King. Lord Varys remains Master of Whisperers. Lord Wyman Manderly of the North is named Master of Coin. Prince Doran Martell of Dorne is named Master of Laws. Lord Paxter Redwyne remains Master of Ships. Ser Arthur Dayne remains Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Lord Stannis Baratheon takes back the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands from Lord Connington and also given the position of advisor in the council along with Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Jon Arryn and Ser Kevan Lannister.

When Sansa hears of the results of the negotiations, she feels relieved. She does not believe all the lords really cared about her plight but she feels better that the end of her marriage at least had its uses, that it at least helped right some things for the Seven Kingdoms. She also feels better that the next man she marries is someone she knows respects her and will treat her better, and someone she considers a friend. She tells her Mother, Father and all her Uncles this when they speak to her about the match decided for her.

Her parents asked for her forgiveness, for not being more understanding of her situation and failing to help when she reached out to them. Remorse was clear on her Father’s and Mother’s eyes, both ashamed of their inaction at her situation. She’s not sure she fully forgives them but she does thank them for coming to Kingslanding and doing something to get justice for the disgrace done to her. Her sister offers to accompany her to her new home, to stay with her for a while and ensure she’s settled in her new life. She’s thankful for it and welcomes her sister’s offer.

Before the wedding, Prince Viserys meets with her and they talk. The Prince assures her he will do right by her. That she is his friend first and someone he respects and so deserves to be treated with honor.

Burnt as she is with her shattered marriage with Jaehaerys, Sansa finds herself believing in his words. The years of knowing him and seeing the kind of man he is makes her hopeful of their future. If nothing else, she loves his daughter, Little Rhaella, and would be glad to be a mother to her.

Her second wedding is less grand but attended and witnessed by all the lords who flocked to the capital and joined the petitions and negotiations with the King. Instrumental as she was in them successfully getting their way, she receives many gifts and offers of alliances, some of which she knows are half-hearted, others only because of her connections. She thanks them all the same.

Her Aunt Lyanna remains stewing in her silence. Her eyes showing distaste for Sansa and the fall from grace of her son. Daenerys, round and about to burst, does not hold back in her hatred for her, always spewing snide remarks when she has the chance. Jaehaerys keeps his stupid, indifferent face. She ignores them. They don’t matter now.

After the wedding, she goes with Prince Viserys to Summerhall to start their life together. Arya will stay with them for a while. She is sad to separate with the rest of her family the second time around, especially since there will be even more distance between them but with Queen Elia and her Aunt Rhaenys’ assurances and her own knowledge of Prince Viserys’ character, Sansa looks ahead with more hope for the new life in front of her.

Settling in Summerhall with her new husband, stepdaughter and household, Sansa soon discovers her second marriage is more than she has hoped for. Being friends with him before their marriage has helped a lot. There is an easiness and openness between them that was absent in her previous marriage.

The Prince Viserys who was quiet in Kingslanding turns into a warm husband in Summerhall. Her husband always takes the time to talk to her and patiently explains things about their lands or household issues she’s not familiar with yet. He also makes sure to include her in important decisions and praise her when she does something good. He makes a point to take meals with her and talk about their day and has asked they not sleep in separate rooms. It’s a request she has no complaints about. For her husband is a great lover. For all his propriety when they are surrounded by others, he has a filthy mouth when in bed and does not hesitate to make Sansa squirm with want. He takes great pleasure giving her pleasure—likes watching her pant, moan and beg him. He never fails to take her breath away when he makes love to her.

In their day to day interaction, Sansa finds he has a dry sense of humor that matches hers and they compete at finding little things to laugh at together. He’s a devoted father to his daughter and Sansa can already imagine what kind of father he’ll be like to their own children. He’s also rather fond of Arya’s wildness and does not hesitate to pay back her sharp tongue with his own witty remarks and enjoys fighting her in the training yard. All these things he does and Sansa finds herself falling bit by bit. It’s an exhilarating feeling and a bit frightening. But she sees the look in his eyes when he stares at her, feels the softness in his touch when he caresses her and the kindness in his voice every time he talks to her and she can’t help but feel eager to fall.

Close to six moons since their marriage, she falls pregnant. Not so surprising after the nights of lovemaking she and her husband does. Arya extends her stay, wanting to see her new niece or nephew. It is during her pregnancy she sees another side of her husband. He’s a worrywart, an exasperating one. He’s always at her side worrying his head off as though Sansa could die anytime. But considering what happened to his former wife in the birthing bed and the impressive growth of Sansa’s belly, perhaps his fears are reasonable.

When the time came for her to give birth, Sansa felt like a whale and had enough of her husband being a mother hen and promptly had him evicted from the room no matter how much he insisted to stay. The labor was long and painful but when her babes were placed at her chest and she saw their perfect faces, she feels it’s all worth it. When her husband sees them, he cries like a child. Sansa is amused and teary at the same time and in the end, they both laugh with tears in their eyes. This is how Arya finds them and she uses it to tease them both for a long time.

They name their son Daeron, after Daeron the Good. He gets all his features from his father, who is proud as a peacock of this fact. Their daughter, they name Ella for the Queen Elia who is like a mother to Sansa. Her daughter gets her hair and her father’s eyes and Viserys is already worrying about suitors. The years pass and Summerhall only becomes dearer to her. They have two more sons after a few years, Torrhen and Edrik who are both dark haired with their father’s eyes.

The years pass and seasons change and with them came other changes too.

The King Rheagar dies of a weak heart and the Prince Aegon is crowned. With her son now seated on the throne, Queen Elia finally leaves the Red Keep. She visits them on her way to go home to Dorne. She’s still as gracious as Sansa has known her to be and they share stories of the lives they lived away from each other. The Queen—for she will always be _The Queen_ to Sansa—expresses her joy and pride at the life Sansa has made for herself. Sansa gives her thanks and finally gets the courage to call her mother. They both cry and Queen Elia makes her promise to visit Sunspear and the Water Gardens with her family when she has the chance.

Their Rhaella went on to marry Princess Arianne’s son, making her a Princess of Dorne—a welcomed event which gave them more reason to visit Sunspear and the Queen Elia. Their son Torrhen becomes a ward at Winterfell with Robb, keeping their family ties strong. Her son found the North more to his liking and has asked permission to remain until he gets his fill of the North. Sansa won’t be surprised if he finds a Northern girl to marry and keep him in the North. Edrik is their wild wolf and a little minion of his Aunt Arya, joining her in her mischiefs and always underfoot.

Her Uncle Edmure and Princess Rhaenys go on to have four children. Their heir is in pursuit of Ella, keeping Sansa’s husband on his toes, wanting to keep their daughter unmarried and living with them for as long as possible.

Of her family in the North, her Father and mother has ceded much of their responsibilities to Robb and his wife Wynafryd and are now free to visit their relatives in the Vale and the Riverlands and their two daughters and grandchildren in the Stormlands with less duties boggling them. Rickon has married Lyanna Mormont and now presides over the Gift and Bran married Meera Reed and now Lord of the rebuilt Moat Cailin.

Arya refused any matches and frequently visited them at Summerhall until she caught the eye of Steffon Baratheon, Lord Stannis’ son and heir. It was a merry chase from the Stormlands all the way to the North which caused them all headaches until Arya agreed and married him, making her Sansa’s future liege Lady. A fact that Sansa always reminded her sister of when she denies being a lady.

Of her Aunt Lyanna, Jaehaerys and Daenerys, last she’s heard, they’re at Dragonstone, seething like angry dragons still. They have lost support and even Sansa’s father has come to resent his sister and no longer pays her mind.

Sansa's days now are spent writing letters to people who are dear but far from her, running their household or planning visits across kingdoms. But her nights remain spent in her husband’s arms either in pleasure or simply having small talks of the events of the day or sharing contents of letters received from their loved ones. It has been a long and difficult journey but she is now happy and content and at home in the arms of her unlikely Targaryen Prince of a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot holes? I know but, *shrugs*
> 
> the title has something to do with astronomy; pertaining to a particular constellation  
> a few lines borrowed from "Love, Rosie"


	4. Rēgulus (Sansa Stark x Tommen Baratheon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No magic, no Night King, no Daenerys Targaryen.  
> Characters are aged up  
> Changes in events to suit my needs obviously..lol  
> Many plot holes but *shrugs*

When the dust of the War of Five Kings settled, the known world saw Westeros carved into two.

It was all the mastermind of the feared Tywin Lannister.

When the Great Lion found himself bested by the Young Wolf in every battle and Jaime Lannister became captive, and the two Baratheon brothers and Balon Greyjoy decided to stage their own rebellions, it became very clear just how precarious the situation was for the Lions. And so the Great Lion of Casterly Rock took charge of the negotiations with the King in the North to save his favored son and at the same time save his precious grandson's arse seated on the Iron Throne. 

The Young Wolf kept his crown and the three kingdoms which supported him and both agreed to unite in defending their western coasts against Ironborn savages in exchange for Jaime Lannister's freedom and cessation of hostilities. The Young Wolf was also made to sign a binding agreement that he will not throw his support to any claimant or rebel of the Iron Throne.

The King in turn demanded the return of his sister but was refused and instead offered to have her married to the younger prince Tommen who will be future Lord of the Rock. It was not what he wanted but the King has observed the little prince during that damned Royal Visit at Winterfell and knew him to be a sweet child so he agreed, hoping the prince would grow up to be a better man than his cruel brother and be a good husband to his sister. As assurance of Robb Stark's sister's safety, the Great Lion agreed to have the Lady Brienne and the Blackfish be employed as her guards. And so peace was attained between the wolves and the lions. 

Sansa had hoped for freedom—to go home to Winterfell—but like all her other hopes and wishes, she had been denied it. As the eldest sister of the King of the Northern Kingdoms, she is far too important for the lions to let go and there was nothing she or her Kingly brother could do about it. Not if they wanted independence of their lands from the often cruel grip of the Iron Throne.

And so like a mare to be bartered, Sansa was passed from the vile and mad boy of a king to his sweet and innocent little brother. No longer to be a Queen but the Lady of Casterly Rock and the West.

No—it surely is not what she hoped for—but it was certainly far better than her previous fate. She was thankful that she, at least, will not have to marry the mad boy king who took pleasure in being cruel and hurting others. She was grateful she's to marry his kinder and gentler brother instead.

He's adorable—her betrothed. 

He's so very innocent and sweet and downright charming with his love for all things beautiful, soft and cuddly. Like flowers and kittens. And seeing this sweet and innocent boy makes her grateful, sad and afraid at the same time. 

She's grateful because from him, she didn’t have to fear getting physically harmed nor does she have to listen to him shout insults and harmful words. He is too kind for that. He's more likely to cuddle with her instead and share cakes and offer to join him play with his beloved little pets. 

She's sad because of her own lost childhood and felt sorrow that someday, in the future, this boy will grow up and might lose his kindness and gentleness.

She's afraid because anything can happen between now and that distant future. She feels apprehension for the boy-that someone might manipulate him and make him turn away from her, that she might not see him grow up, that someone might kill him to remove him from the line of succession and in turn leave her alone and without any protection.

It is a blessing that Tywin Lannister decided to remove her and her young betrothed from the Red Keep and positioned them at the Rock so they could both be trained for their future roles. Here, they were far from the intrigues and power struggles of court.

The Rock is a stronghold and one that can keep them safe from attacks. The people were loyal to the Lannisters which made Sansa feel better—knowing she won't have to constantly be alert and worry about other power-hungry parties trying to manipulate or use her as their own pawn in the game of thrones. The presence of her Uncle Brynden and Lady Brienne also went a long way of allaying her fears. 

When they reached the Rock, Tommen trained in combat and horsemanship under the Captain of the Guards and Master of Arms. Uncle Brynden also volunteered to assist with his training—something that excited and intimidated Tommen. When he’s done training in the yard, he joined Sansa's training under Lady Genna and Lady Dorna in preparation for ruling the Rock. 

Sansa refused admit it out loud but she liked learning under the two women. Lady Genna was an intimidating and strong-willed woman who demanded their best at all times while Lady Dorna was kind and gentle and always showed patience and provided support when they struggled in their lessons. She found it an interesting combination. 

The rest of their time not spent in training and lessons were spent together. Sansa was not disappointed with her initial assessment of her future husband. Tommen was very kind to her and went out of his way to make her smile. He always gave her flowers taken from the gardens by his own hands. He begged the cooks to make lemon cakes and gave them to her as offerings when she felt melancholy. He invited her to cuddle and play with his cats: Ser Pounce, Lady Whiskers, Baby Fur and Spots. On her ten and fifth name day, he gifted her with a gentle mare and prepared a picnic they enjoyed down the beach, their guards with them. 

While they spent their days in peace at the Rock, the rest of the southern kingdoms remained at war. The self-proclaimed Kings Renly and Stannis were still in rebellion against the Iron Throne. Battles raged between the boarders of the Crownlands, the Stormlands and the Reach. The Princess Myrcella was betrothed to a Prince of Dorne to secure their alliance.

Two years after, King Renly died and the Reach went on to swear allegiance to the Iron Throne with Renly's widow, the Lady Margaery Tyrell, married to the despicable King Joffrey. Queen Cersei and King Joffrey demanded they attended the wedding but Lord Tywin intercepted their command. So Sansa and Tommen remained at the Rock. 

While the Reach now supported the Iron Throne, the Stormlands went on to support King Stannis and his claim. A few moons after the Royal wedding, King Stannis' forces attacked the capital but were defeated soundly and he returned to Dragonstone with the remains of his army. 

The other self-proclaimed King Balon Greyjoy was slain by his own brother Euron and now the Iron Islands were divided between Euron and Asha, Balon's daughter. Asha, with Theon's help negotiated with King Robb and asked for his support of her claim with the condition that the Ironborn cease their raiding and pillaging.

With the Ironborn at civil war, the West saw less pillaging of its shores and the Rock a lot more safe. And with the Northern Kingdoms no longer at war with the Iron Throne and the Reach now in alliance with the Lannisters, relative peace reigned between borders. 

This gave them the time and resources to address the needs of their people and renew the trade relationships halted by the wars. Sansa worked closely with the Lady Genna and Lady Dorna in planning to build hospices for the sick and wounded as wells as care houses for those orphaned by the wars. She was also able to contribute by seeking Robb's help in creating a timber trade to rebuild the Lannister fleet that was almost decimated by the Ironborn. Tommen showed support the entire time and even helped guide the rehabilitation of the Lannisport docks. 

When Tommen turned ten and five and Sansa ten and seven, things started to change between them. In just a few years, her younger betrothed has grown taller than her. And more handsome too. His days spent in the training yard has made him gain a warrior's strength and grace that never failed to make Sansa weak in the knees. 

Tommen was still sweet and kind and they still did the same fun activities but everything changed when one day he confessed he was in love with her and when Sansa looked in his honest and earnest eyes, she realized she had been falling for him too. After that, no more were their interactions innocent. He gained an intense look in his eyes that made her feel warmth in her belly every time he caught her gaze. When they walked the gardens with their hands knotted together, she always felt a thrill run up and down her spine. When he kissed her hands or cheeks or forehead a tad longer, her mind spun and she imagined other places in her body his pretty lips could kiss. When he embraced her or simply put his hand on the small of her back for support, she couldn't help but think what it would be like if they were in bed together. She felt like a wanton creature and cannot help but feel ashamed with her body’s reactions. 

When Tommen turned ten and six and she eight and ten, the Lord Tywin returned to the Rock to assess them both. The Old Lion seemed to have found their learning and accomplishments adequate as he had no words of complaints to them.

Six moons after, their own wedding preparations started. It was all thanks to Lady Genna and Lady Dorna that Sansa was able to successfully handle all matters pertaining to her wedding and made it something that would meet the lofty standards of the Old Lion Lord. 

The Dowager Queen Cersei and King Joffrey refused to attend the wedding, an act that was meant to insult them. The Lord Lannister went on a rage and threatened to withdraw all the money owed by the Iron Throne to House Lannister. Sansa and Tommen asked the Old Lion to let it be and provided reasons why it was best not to have them at the wedding. Lord Lannister was thankfully convinced. Lord Tyrion did attend, despite Lord Lannister's ire at him and expressed warm wishes to both of them and their marriage. 

Of her family from the North, only her Lady Mother and sister attended, as Robb was still overseeing the Ironborn treaty with Asha, Bran was not fit to travel and Rickon was not fit for polite company. A few northern lords involved in the timber trade did join their retinue. Of the Riverlands and the Vale, Uncle Edmure, Lord Royce along with a few lords from both regions attended to witness the wedding of their Northern Princess. 

It was a reunion that Sansa had hoped for in a long time. She cried upon seeing her mother and sister, who she missed terribly and who she knew she'd have less chances of meeting in the future. Arya offered to stay with her for a while but Sansa knew just how strongly her sister hated the South and the Lannisters, so she declined and assured them that Uncle Brynden and Lady Brienne were enough. She also let them meet her new husband to show them that he will be good to her. Tommen, kind as he was, assured them he will keep her safe and even promised to bring Sansa and any children they will have to Winterfell to visit. Her family clearly still had reservations but Uncle Brynden and Lady Brienne's reports went a long way of reassuring them.

The wedding was lovely and she married Tommen happily, knowing that he was a man she could trust and that he loved her. 

On their wedding night, Sansa finally found what that intense look on her husband's eyes were for. Knowing it will hurt her, Tommen made sure to bring her to pleasure several times first with his hands, then with his mouth. It was extremely embarrassing, but the things he did to her body made Sansa feel so good she couldn't help but ask for more. Tommen only laughed lowly with heat in his green eyes and an infuriatingly proud look on his face and eagerly did as she asked. He played her body with his hands like a musician and supped between her legs like a starving man. He loved her while lying between her legs then rolled them over and made her ride him like a horse, his mouth on her teats. One instance, he took her like a wolf—took her hard and fast and Sansa was so overwhelmed with pleasure she feared the entire castle heard her cries. It was almost dawn when they found they could no longer move and went to sleep. 

They spent their lives like this for moons. They did their duties by the day and eagerly got lost in pleasure in each other's arms at knight. 

Sansa found it funny and was secretly thrilled that her husband remained sweet and kind and utterly polite during the day, especially when they're surrounded by people. But at night, he transformed into an amorous beast. He did things to her in bed, things her Septa and Mother never told her, things that made her cry or moan out loud in pleasure. Four moons after, she got pregnant with child. 

The entire Rock celebrated and Lord Lannister was very pleased indeed. The pregnancy progressed very early and at only five moons, Sansa already felt fit to burst. The maester and Aunts Genna and Dorna agreed she will likely have twins. The Lord Lannister and Tommen both worried there would be complications. When she reached seven moons, Sansa's mother the Lady Catelyn and her sister again visited to be with her when she gave birth. 

The birthing was bloody and painful but like with all things, Sansa persevered. When it was over, she was a proud and weeping mother of two healthy and beautiful baby boys. 

Tommen was very proud young father too and kissed her deeply in thanks for her gifts to him. They agreed to name their first born Yohann for the late Lady Joanna and their younger Gerold for Lord Tywin's grandfather. Both were Lannister blonde. ( After a few weeks, they'd discover that Yohann possessed blue green eyes and Gerold with blue-gray) The Lord Lannister was a very pleased and proud great grandfather and had the bells of the Rock and Lannisport rung from sunrise until sunset, to welcome the new little lion heirs of the West. 

While they were blessed, the King and the Queen were not. The Queen Margaery only gave birth to a girl Princess Joanna and had several miscarriages after. The King—in his frustration with his wife and his envy of his younger brother—cruelly hurt his Queen. The Queen bled too much and went into a long sleep no one could rouse her from.

The Tyrells were outraged with what happened to the Queen and succeeded in poisoning the Dowager Queen and the King. They then tried to have the young princess Joanna crowned and seated on the throne. But their plot was discovered by Lord Tyrion's spies and the Tyrell faction were quickly apprehended by the Lannister forces. The Lord Mace and Lady Olenna were both sentenced to death and Ser Loras was sentenced to the Wall. The still comatose Queen Margaery was returned to her brother Willas in Highgarden. She did not live for long. 

The Small Council assembled, and with the actions of the Tyrells severely frowned upon, it has been unanimously decided that Tommen be crowned King and the young princess be his ward. 

It was a curious turn of fate for Sansa--a great irony that she would become queen when she no longer had any desire for it and would happily spend her days at the Rock with her husband and children. But the gods were cruel and cared not for the wishes and plans of mortal men and women. 

She saw that Tommen was very afraid of their new roles. He confessed he never wanted to be king, told her of his fears of all the ugly things that could happen to their family when they're seated on the ugly Iron Throne. Sansa cried with him but knew there was nothing left to do but face it head on. So she straightened her spine, looked him in the eye and assured him she will always be at his side if he promised he'd remain true to her and their family. He did.

The years that came after were very trying indeed. But they thankfully had all the help they needed.

Lord Tywin remained as Hand for seven years more until he passed away and was succeeded by Lord Tyrion who was Tommen's first Master of Coin. When Lord Tyrion became Hand, Lady Shireen took his vacated position. Lord Varys remained Master of Whisperers. Ser Jaime remained Lord Commander. Ser Addam Marbrand remained Lord Commander of the City Watch. Lord Paxter Redwyne became Master of Ships when after a rigid investigation he was cleared of any conspiracy with the Tyrell plot. Maester Pycelle was deemed too old and feeble and was replaced by another, Grandmaester Ebrose. 

Many important acts were done during Tommen and Sansa's reign.

The first was their support of Asha Greyjoy's claim against her Uncle with the same conditions presented by King Robb. With the support of the Northern Kingdoms already in place, it did not take long to storm Pyke and have Euron and his most ardent supporters face justice. This saw the end of the Ironborn wars and ushering of peace in the western seas. The Lady Asha saw to redefining the Ironborn way of life with the help of Theon and their Uncle Lord Harlaw the Reader. As had been agreed, all the kingdoms saw an eventual halt to Ironborn pillaging and raping along the coast, as well as the end of their practice of taking captives and making them thralls and salt wives. The Ironborn now rely heavily in marine trade, particularly pearls, exotic clams and big fishes most nobles put on their feast tables. They also are fast becoming popular for employment in shipyards in the Free Cities.

The second most important was the accord they made with Shireen Baratheon. Upon the death of her most embittered father, with the Stormlands devastated during the wars and with very little support left, Tommen and Sansa offered the Lady Shireen the position of Lady Paramount of the Stormlands, an advisory position in the Small Council and to have a daughter of hers marry Crown Prince Yohann to consolidate their claim to the throne. The Lady Shireen accepted the offer and went on to become Sansa's most trusted and reliable friend at court. 

For the House Martell, they had Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch delivered in chains to Sunspear to pay for their crimes to Princess Elia and her children. Prince Trystane was also offered the position of Master of Laws and another offer of marriage to Princess Arianne's daughter to be future Lady of Casterly Rock. It was not the complete justice the Martells have long awaited but it did come a long way of healing the deep-seated animosity between families. 

Her Uncle Brynden, though sworn to King Robb, accepted the offer to join the Kingsguard. And the Lady Brienne became the first woman to be a member of the order.

Their rule also saw the creation of a new Code of Laws. The new Code saw the end of the unfair and barbaric practice of Trial by Combat and implementation of equal treatment of both highborn and common people alike in the eyes of justice. With many people tired and bitter of years of wars waged by the nobility who had no care for the consequences to the common people, and those wearing crowns and claiming titles of kings playing the nobles below them like pawns, they amassed great support to have the new code ratified and implemented. They reached out to the Citadel for Maesters who have greater understanding of laws and are bound to neutrality to serve as public adjudicators to ensure fair execution of the laws. 

As women who have suffered the effects of war as children and having known and lived the helplessness of their lack of knowledge of the world outside of their titles and stations, Sansa and Shireen, with the help of Princess Myrcella and the Lady Genna, oversaw the building of learning halls for all children, boys and girls alike. This move was greatly approved and supported by the Princess Arianne and Prince Oberyn who, as Dornish, saw the importance of equality between the two sexes. They also saw to the establishment of apprenticeships for many trades which brought an increase in employment prospects for the common people and overall helped im making trade more robust.

Many years passed and many trials along the way, they saw the Southern Kingdoms slowly mended and healed. 

As for Sansa and Tommen, they added to their brood four more children. Two boys. Eddard who had his namesake Grandfather's looks and Brynden who possessed the Tully coloring and their other paternal twin girls Katherine and Julienna. 

As promised, their Yohann married Lady Shireen's and Lord Ned Dayne's beautiful and impressively intelligent daughter, the Lady Allara. With their parents so close friends and frequently working together, the two grew up close. Despite the close to five years difference in age, they were all relieved to see the two so well matched in intellect, temperament and pursuits. They were friends who could debate for hours and still come out as friends. And they clearly held each other in high regard and are quietly affectionate. Yohann, just like his father, is fond of giving his princess gifts to see her pretty smile. They're also very supportive of their mothers' pursuits and often joined in the planning and extending help in their projects. Sansa and Tommen were content and sure with the knowledge they'll leave the throne in capable hands. 

Their Gerold married Princess Arianne's fierce warrior daughter, the Princess Elia. When the two first met, they all held their breaths when the Princess insulted their strong-willed son. Thankfully, Gerold saw it as a challenge and soon enough, the two were on a battle of wills and wits that ended in a passionate romance. On the day the two were married, Ser Jaime quipped that if Lord Tywin was still alive, he'd surely have them all hanged or beheaded for what he'd surely see as an insult to his great house. As it was, Tommen, Sansa, Prince Oberyn, Princess Arianne and Lord Tyrion all agreed with the match and found it a great end to a bad story. The Prince Oberyn was particularly loud and proud and considered it divine retribution that he got to see his grandniece, named after his deceased sister, be the Lady of Casterly Rock and the West while Lord Tywin's ashes and bones lie beneath her feet. 

When their Eddard met his fierce Aunt Arya and wild Uncle Rickon and their unruly direwolves, the three, along with their beasts, bonded so strongly that their son was convinced he would be better off as Northman. And like his grandfather and aunt and uncle, he could not be swayed from his belief. And so they could only send their son on his way with all their love and well wishes when he decided to go North instead. Sansa's family in the North always sent them letters, assuring that their Ned is healthy and happy at Winterfell. Her mother, Lady Catelyn, was particularly fond of him and made him her favorite grandchild. 

Brynden was the little shadow of their Kingsguard Uncles and considered to be a fighter more gifted than Ser Jaime. His interest these days was learning sword fighting and jousting and playing accomplice to his brothers in terrorizing and driving away the suitors of their cousin and sisters.

Their niece Princess Joanna grew up to be a beauty just like her mother and caught the attention of Eddard Blackwood who was named after Sansa's deceased father. Eddard was heir to Lord Brynden of House Blackwood which was sworn to Robb. Arrangements have already been made with Joanna eagerly agreeing to the match.

Julienna thought herself besotted with Lord Dickon Tarly's heir. They have talked with Lord Dickon regarding a possible match but have not agreed to any betrothal. They want their daughter to be older and wiser first before making such an important decision.

Of Katherine, Uncle Edmure's heir, Axell, has shown interest. The children were young yet so they have decided to wait and see if the children would still be interested in a marriage when they were older. If they did, it would be a welcomed decision as it would help keep strong the ties and peace between the North and the South. 

As a father who was particularly more loving of their daughters and niece, Tommen worried for them endlessly. Sansa did not. She had raised them, fed them at her own breast and taught them herself, including their niece. She had them also learn under the wise Lady Shireen, clever Princess Myrcella and formidable Aunt Genna. And they were surrounded by protective and fierce uncles, brothers and cousins. They were equipped to build great lives of their own.

At the age of sixty, with forty two years of rule, Tommen decided to abdicate and pass his title to Yohann, a decision Sansa happily supported. They have done so much already, spent so much time serving the realm. They have watched sadly as most of their older families, relatives and close friends left them one after another. They wanted to spend the remainder of their years either at Casterly Rock or go visit their loved ones spread across the Northern and Southern Kingdoms at least one last time while they still had the strength. Yohann and Allara were both more than ready to take their place. 

They began with Dorne, to see Myrcella and her family and say their loves and goodbyes, knowing it will be the last time they see her in person. Then they moved on to Storm's End for Lord Ned Dayne and to pay their respects to Shireen in her final resting place. Horn Hill followed where they reunited with Julienna and her brood. Then Riverrun where they spent a moon with Axell, Kat and their boys. They went next to Raventree Hall to visit Joanna's children.

Then Winterfell. The place where they first met but never thought they'd be where they were now. Where it felt like everything began. 

They both visited the crypts and paid their respects. To her father Lord Eddard, who many now believed to be a catalyst of change. First for deposing the Targaryens and helping Robert Baratheon ascend the throne and second, for dying and sparking another rebellion which resulted in the splitting of the Northern and Southern Kingdoms. To her mother who also played an active role in the events that brought them here. To Bran, whose fall caused her mother to act without thinking carefully. To Robb, the King who took back the North and two other kingdoms along with it. To Jon, who she was never close to as a child but nonetheless came to love in their separation. Who was named Snow but will always be one of the Starks. 

They spent six moons in Winterfell. With Arya, Rickon, their Ned and his family and Robb's family. They all tried to make the best of it, knowing they might never have a chance again. It was strange. Wolves and Lions meshed together at the end of their lives when at the beginning, they were ferociously trying to rip each other's throats. If their parents could see them now. 

After moons of reminiscing and laughter and tears and I love yous and sad goodbyes, Sansa and Tommen finally returned to the Rock where Gerold and Elia and their children waited. They received a very warm welcome and they knew they were finally home. 

The Rock was where they spent the rest of their lives. Tommen, still the romantic between them, tried to recreate the days of their youth. He gave her flowers in the morning and asked the cook to prepare her favorite foods. They walked the gardens holding hands or went down the shore to walk barefoot in the sands. They wrote joint letters to their families and loved ones and read together when they received a response. They did try to make love and ended in failure and made up for it with slow kisses and laughter. And Sansa knew, even after more than half a century of their lives together, she still held his heart in her hands. So she told him, if she had to do it all over again, she would, but only with the same man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the title: Rēgulus is the brightest object in Leo constellation  
> In Arabic, it is Qalb al-Asad which means "the heart of the lion"  
> It's Latin for prince or little king  
> Fitting for Tommen, no?


	5. After Winter (Sansa Stark x Kuchiki Byakuya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark/Kuchiki Byakuya from Bleach. It's a cross rare pair lol. Just a short one. GoT/Bleach Modern-ish milkshake.

Sansa played with the white gold band on her finger while watching the beautiful view of the rows and rows of flower trees in bloom, their colors ranging from a very pale pink that is almost white to deep pinkish reds.

She has worn the ring for only five years and yet it felt like a lifetime.

She knew she has to let it go. It has served no purpose for the past two years now. It’s nothing more but another remnant of the ruin that has become of her marriage. She has to throw it away before it acquired even more weight and became even more of a burden. She has no desire to carry it any longer. 

There’s a beautiful ancient shrine near the _ryokan_ she’s staying at.

_Perhaps I could go there and gently toss the ring along with many five-yen coins in the offering box for good luck?_

The old gods and the new have not been kind nor generous to her in many years. Who knows, perhaps the Far Eastern gods would listen and grant her prayers.

_Yes, that’s what I need to do. It’s time to move on from snow and winter. Time to enjoy the spring._

“They’re called _ume,_ ” a deep baritone voice spoke from beside her, startling Sansa from her quiet, contemplative mood.

She turned her head to her right and felt her breath catch when she laid her eyes on the man who spoke.

A strong, almost ethereal, handsome face. Solemn slate gray eyes. Tall and on the lean side, but clearly great physique based on how his obviously expensive clothing hugged his body. Long black hair kept in intricate white headpieces (They're _kenseikan_. She learned during a tour in one of the many museums that they were markers of the old aristocracy in the Far East).

Her eyes also didn’t fail to notice the delicate scarf he was wearing. It looked like it was made from silver-white, windflower light silk—another marker for wealth and nobility. 

He was beautiful. Even more so than the flowers. 

Realizing she’d been ogling the stranger, Sansa blinked several times then cleared her throat, “Pardon, are you talking to me?”

The stranger's solemn eyes flitted to her before he returned to looking at the flowers. “Hn. The flowers. You look like you’ve never seen their like before,” the man calmly gave his observation.

He had an accent but instead of sounding awkward or painful to her ears, it just sounded downright sexy. It made her think of nights...

Sansa felt her face flush at the direction her thoughts went to. _Gods what am I even thinking?_

She banished them from her mind and awkwardly replied, “Ah, well, yes. Yes, this is the first time I’m seeing a profusion of these flowers. They’re breathtaking.”

The stranger nodded. “They’re called _ume_ —plum blossoms in the Western Tongue, I believe. They are beloved here. They’ve long been subjects of songs, poetry and painting here in the Far East.”

“Yes. I...I read they hold a special cultural significance for Far Easterners.”

“That they do. They symbolize many things. Here, they represent the thawing of winter, the changing of seasons, renewal, prosperity, good health, good fortune, strength in adversity. They are also considered a ward against evil spirits.”

“That’s quite the list of meanings for a single flower. You are very knowledgeable of _ume_ flowers.” was all Sansa could say, smiling faintly at the uncharacteristic trait such a manly man portrayed.

"Are they your favorite?" she asked, wanting to prolong the conversation just a little bit. 

The man’s lips curled up a bit before turning solemn once more. “Hn. I am partial to _sakura_ blossoms.”

“Oh? I’ve seen them in photos. They’re beautiful too. I wish I could stay that long to experience a proper _hanami_ but...sorry I’m rambling. What makes you partial to the _sakura_ blossoms instead?” she asked curiously.

A beautiful and strong-looking man who appeared to be of old noble blood if her earlier observations were correct. One who knows many things about the ume. One who’s unafraid to say he has a preference in _flowers_.

Sansa can’t help but look at him under her lashes a little more than she should.

The man inclined his head to look at her better. “They symbolize spring, renewal and the ephemeral nature of life.”

“Ephemerality of life—that is a beautiful meaning but it sounds so sad.”

The man’s face softened, making him look even more beautiful, “To some maybe. But it is also a reminder that one must not waste but should treasure every breath and must be prepared to seize every opportunity that comes his or her way.”

He looked so good full of conviction during his short speech that Sansa’s hands itched to raise her trusty travel camera, take several photos of him and add them to her growing collection of souvenirs of her time in the land of the rising sun.

She opened her mouth to ask for permission but the man extended his right hand to her.

“Kuchiki Byakuya,” he said.

“Pardon? What did you say?” Sansa gracelessly asked while staring at the hand offered. She didn't understand the foreign words and didn't feel comfortable accepting the hand without knowing their meanings. 

“My name, my lady, is Kuchiki Byakuya. May I have yours?”

“Oh! Sansa! I am Sansa Stark” she answered in a high pitched voice, then winced.

Gods! She sounded like an awkward, love-struck girl in front of her crush. How mortifying! If Marge could see her now, she’ll use the scene to tease her for many years to come.

“May I invite you to dinner, Sansa Stark?”

Sansa stilled and just looked at the man, at Kuchiki Byakuya. He continued looking at her patiently.

“Are you...are you asking me out? Like... on a date?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, my lady.”

Sansa almost, _almost_ choked on her own spit. A date! So soon! “B-but! Why?”

Kuchiki Byakuya took a deep breath then looked her in the eye, “There are still two moons left before I can invite you to watch and enjoy the _sakura_ trees in full bloom at my estate. I hope an invitation to dinner would do for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, I've removed the moonflower chapters as I'm going to work on that one as a separate story. Across the Universe will be dedicated to oneshots only moving forward.


	6. Through the Fire (Sansa Stark x Uchiha Madara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is reborn as Uzumaki Setsuna, daughter of Uzumaki Ashina and younger sister of Mito. Madara gets shipped. Izuna lives! Tobi is the fave cousin. Hashi the bumbling idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here's a verrry long oneshot of a crossover pair for Sansa Stark x Uchiha Madara. It's weird I know... But indulge me. This is not gonna follow the laws of naruto-verse ie. Madara's eyes deteriorating. (Coz this is what fanfiction is about duh!)

“Isn’t Mito’s marriage enough? And what about Touka? She’s still unmarried. Isn’t it her duty as a Senju to marry Uchiha Madara? Why should I be the one to marry him?”

Sansa tried very hard not to show her bitterness and anger over the situation.

But an arranged marriage! To the Demon of the Uchiha Clan! She has already endured one lifetime being surrounded by cruel people for years and a sadistic, mad bastard for a husband. She refused to spend another life being married to another demon.

“Daughter, the goal is to help keep this peace the Senju and the Uchiha have come to forge. And Touka….Madara has already refused her. All the nearest kin to Hashirama were considered and Madara has chosen you.”

“Am I supposed to be honored then that he has chosen me? Like a most prized broodmare chosen from among a herd?”

She silently took pleasure when she saw her father flinch then sigh. It was short-lived though for he recovered so very easily, “My dear, you know that is not how I raised you to be. That is not what you are.”

Sansa clenched the fan in her hand and looked at her father with cold, blue eyes, “Oh? How about a pawn then? A pawn for you and Hashirama to use to cement the alliance with that accursed clan?”

Her father closed his eyes for a moment but when he lifted the dark blue eyes met hers once more, she saw that behind the aging face of her normally easy and good-natured father lurked the resolute and immovable leader of Uzushiogakure no Sato.

“A pawn? Never. You are a Princess, my daughter. And not just a beautiful and powerful Uzumaki princess but an intelligent one. As such, I know you understand well how sacrifices must be made to protect not just our house but the whole of Uzushio and Uzu no Kuni and even those innocent people beyond our borders. You yourself have spoken against war in the past. And like you said, enough devastation has been wrought across the lands. Enough innocent children have suffered fighting in battles their ancestors have started over petty reasons. Enough mothers have buried their husbands and young sons. Enough girls have suffered rape and other abuses from the enemies of their houses or clans. Now, I ask you to play your part in helping make this peace work. Help allow our people to build the homes that were destroyed, to plant the fields and enjoy bountiful harvests and to watch their children grow up instead of sending them to die young in the battlefield.”

Her tears fell then, “How can you ask this of me father? How can you marry me to…to him of all people?! I would do my duty, but not like this. Not him. You’ve heard the rumors. They say he’s a monster. That he’s cruel.”

“I have personally met with the man and he has proven he isn’t all that. He is insanely powerful, yes. He can be cold and arrogant—that’s expected. But he also acted with propriety. He is highly intelligent and has shown that he can be reasoned with. Hashirama swore he has goodness in him. That he is capable of warmth and kindness”

Sansa laughed sardonically, “Of course Hashirama would say good things about his friend. But people change, father. You know that. Some even turn in a day. And after all these years—after the countless battles he’s fought, the people he killed, the loved ones and friends he's lost—that boy Hashirama once knew might no longer be there and I would have to deal with the man for the rest of my life. Or his.”

She heard him sigh heavily again before responding, “Don't forget he has agreed to the peace. He is willing to do his part in keeping it. Is that not a good start? Is that not enough to give you hope?”

“It’s not good enough! Please father. Surely there are other far better matches? A Nara would be best—they're a fine clan of geniuses and the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clans come with their alliance.”

Her father moved and she was caught in a familiar, gentle embrace. He cupped and gently lifted her face. “My love, I know you are upset and angry. And I understand. I truly do. But listen—It is the peace between the Uchiha and Senju which matters most. Also, you know very well of the envy and hatred the clans from the Mist, Lightning and Earth harbor for us and our land. We are strong, yes. But Uzu no Kuni is only a small nation surrounded by enemies. I am asking you to marry Madara not because you are a pawn, but because I have faith you will prove more than a worthy wife and matriarch to his house. Your marriage will not only strengthen the peace and ensure this new Konoha village survives but will also ensure we have the Uchiha on our side should it come to a point when other houses decide to unite against Uzu.”

She lowered her eyes to prevent her father from seeing her tears. It’s useless, she knows. He has just turned the tables on her—has just used her beliefs and her wishes and her love for the place she now calls home against her.

She’s always known her duty and she’s always strived to be a dutiful child—from the first life to this next.

Seeing no escape, she closed her eyes and with a heavy heart, gave slow nods, “Very well then. I wish to be alone. May I go now?”

***

Sansa has heard many things about Uchiha Madara. If the ones who spread the rumors were civilians, she would have either ignored or dismissed them easily. But the ones who gossiped were shinobi, and in the shinobi world, most gossips have truth.

Cursed eyes. Cursed blood. Cruel. Ill-tempered. Powerful. A madman. A genius. A vengeful god among men. A demon who breathed fire and spilled and waded in blood.

 _Fire and Blood_. Hah! She knows the words all too well. The bloody Targaryens used the blasted words to boast the power of their monstrous dragons.

Not only that, she had been personally served fire and blood when Daenerys Targaryen returned to Winterfell after laying waste to Kingslanding.

 _Justice and vengeance_ , the power hungry Dragon Queen said before commanding her beast of a child to rain its fiery breath upon Sansa's head.

Then she woke up in this strange new world.

It’s a dangerous world, the world of shinobi. More dangerous than the Seven Kingdoms. More dangerous than even the White Walkers and the Long Night.

Here, dragon monstrosities weren’t needed to conquer. Here, the people can not only spew fire out of their mouths—they can also control other elements. They can command trees to do their bidding, create dragons out of water, form hurricanes from wind, raise barriers and walls from mud and stone, shape blades and needles from ice, make coffins out of sand and many, many more seemingly impossible feats. And all these with only a few hand movements.

Since she was a babe she knew that her new world was very strange and didn’t follow the rules of the life she’s known and lived previously. When she turned one, she proceeded to learning as much as she could. She studied hard to learn the new language and read many scrolls to better understand and adapt to her new environment.

When she turned three years of age, her new father decided to start teaching her fuinjutsu after seeing how quickly she was learning her letters and how advanced her intelligence was.

He demonstrated to her how to create a simple explosive tag. And when he threw the scrap of parchment with ink and chakra—a thing so mysterious and frightening to her young mind then—meters away and it caused a large explosion that made her ears ring and fall on her behind, she realized then just how truly dangerous her new world was and how powerless she was to face it.

It’s only her luck she was born to one of the greatest and most powerful bloodline—the Uzumaki Clan. And it is also her luck that she was born to a family whose specialty lies in fūinjutsu—the art of sealing. Power in parchment, ink and brush and—something only her family could do and the reason their house is greatly feared across nations—the ability to create seals with great ease through chakra and blood.

In truth, if she had the choice, she never would have bothered to learn how to fight. Violence breed violence. But with all the wars and skirmishes happening outside of Uzushio’s borders and the hatred and aggression other clans and nations felt towards her family and their land, she has come to see and has accepted the necessity of learning how not just to fight to protect herself and survive in her new world but also how to protect the people she’s come to love.

Thankfully, she had the best teachers. Ashina, her Uzumaki father and Mikaze, her mother, both had a hand in training her and her siblings in the arts of armed and unarmed combat.

By now, she can already perform the things she once thought impossible. She can now hit a target several meters with a needle or a kunai, walk on top of water, scale walls without a rope, make water dragons, kill a man with a few hand movements and many, many more.

But fūinjutsu—power in the form of runes and words—she’s the best at it. Has saved herself and defeated grown men using it when she was only ten.

But now her mother is gone—assassinated by a member of a powerful clan of ice wielders. Her brother Arashi is swamped with unending clan heir duties. And her father is uprooting her from the place she’s come to call and love as her home and sending her to another land, marrying her off to a man she knew so little about in the name of peace and protection. Mito, at least, will be living in the same new village where Sansa will settle once she marries.

But it’s just not the same! Hashirama may be a bumbling idiot most of the time but he is sincere and gentle and kind and will surely try to be a good husband to Mito while Uchiha Madara…

With memories of her previous life as Sansa Stark and now as an Uzumaki of Uzushio, she understood from a very young age that, like before, she would have very little choice when it comes to marriage. She knew she would have to marry into another clan that would help strengthen Uzushio’s position. She just never thought, never imagined, that it will be to the man they called demon. Sansa fears her cursed wedded lives in Westeros might just play in repeat.

How could she not fear, when Uchiha Madara sounded far worse than Joffrey the Illborn and the Bastard of Bolton? He can kill her in a matter of a second, perhaps even less without lifting a finger. He can render her powerless, manipulate her memory or distort what she thinks is reality or simply destroy her mind with just a flicker of an eye. He can—

Sansa cut her thoughts and inhaled and exhaled deep.

_No. I must not show my fear else he’ll take advantage of it. I was once a Stark and now an Uzumaki of Uzushio. I am strong. Stronger this time. I will not be afraid._

***

Madara sipped his tea while he calmly perused the small information packet his envoy and healer provided him with. Most of them, he already knew.

Uzumaki Setsuna. Nicknamed _Sansa_.

He thought it a strange nickname, but…Uchiha Setsuna or Uchiha Sansa—either sounded good enough.

Youngest child of Uzumaki Ashina and Uzumaki Mikaze. Second daughter. Seventeen years of age. A maiden.

Blue-eyed.

Porcelain white skin. Fiery red hair.

 _A maiden princess bearing Uchiha colors. Will she fan my flames?_ he wondered with some amusement.

“Is that report regarding your betrothed?” his younger brother Izuna interrupted the quiet, “What’s it say?”

“Mind your own business brother” Madara responded lazily while continuing to read.

“Oh come on! Don’t be stingy brother” Izuna protested which Madara ignored.

After a few minutes, his meddling brother went and tried to snatch the packet from him. He snapped it close and spanked his brother’s grabby hands with it.

“Tch, I just want to know more about her. Is she pretty? What’s her body measurements?” his sibling asked while suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Madara gave him an annoyed glare, “Quit it Izuna or I’ll make you eat dirt in the training yard. Show some respect brother. She’s an Uzumaki Princess. And she is to be my wife and the next matriarch of the clan.”

“Fine, fine” Izuna’s huffed and rolled his eyes before taking a seat opposite him. “So you’re really going through with this eh? You’re really marrying the younger Uzumaki Princess. You’ve had so many marriage offers in the past, why her?” his brother asked with a more serious expression.

Madara hid the packet in his sleeve to ensure his wily brother can’t grab it before addressing the question, “There was an incident seven years ago. It happened during a diplomatic talk in the Land of Waves, do you remember?”

“I remember an attack on the Uzumakis. What about it?”

Madara nodded, “That’s it. The late Lady Uzumaki headed the talks and she brought her youngest daughter with her. During the journey, they were ambushed by a group of shinobi from the Land of Lightning. You know how the clans are from that damned nation—their vile ways of acquiring power from other shinobi clans, their propensity for stealing children and women they could breed to add other powerful bloodline limits to their ranks. Well, they tried to capture Uzumaki Setsuna and the then ten year old princess killed five of the men who tried to abduct her. Through a sealing technique.”

Izuna’s brows rose at the information, “Weeell…that’s certainly impressive. So she’s strong and clearly skilled in the Uzumaki specialty. Is that what finally lured you into accepting an offer?”

“Hn. I need a strong woman capable of defending herself. And my heirs need a mother who can protect them even when I’m away or if I die”

“That I understand and fully support. But there are other women also capable of doing that for you—Uchiha women. What if your children don’t inherit the Sharingan? What then?” Izuna asked with a frown.

Such concern has certainly crossed Madara’s mind but he dismissed it knowing it was but a minor possibility. His blood is strong and will pass on to any children he will have, of that he is sure.

“I strongly believe that with me as the father, any offspring we'll have would inherit my blood and the power that comes with it. But if they should fail to activate it, their mother's blood should be enough to compensate for the lack, shouldn’t it? I’m certain you’ve heard how even those with greatly diluted Uzumaki blood are still powerful enough to perform high level seals. And their unique chakra and longevity—I dare you to tell me which shinobi clan across the nations can match theirs.”

“So this is all about acquiring the Uzumaki power?” Izuna asked with a frown.

“And peace” Madara answered.

***

To be fair, Uchihas were known not only for their power but also for their good looks. She’s heard enough gossip about Uchiha Madara being handsome too.

But with his reputation in the battlefield and the words cursed and demon attached to his name, Sansa didn’t bother and waste her time trying imagine what he looked like. She settled with thinking he’s one of the Uzumaki oni-masks come to life—one with horns, dark hair, fangs and bottomless dark eyes.

Face to face with the infamous man, she admitted the demon didn’t look like a demon. No. To her slight annoyance, he looked good enough to rival hers and Mito’s beauty.

Light skin. Enviable spiky, long, black hair with a blue tint under the right light. Chiseled jawline and aristocratic cheeks. A perfect mouth for sneering. A powerful, dangerous presence with a hint of electricity she felt from miles away that made the hairs on her shoulders and neck stand. And his eyes…

She steeled her spine, tilted her chin up and stared the man in the eye, unwilling to show fear and subservience.

She saw pitch black eyes boring at her, scrutinizing her.

***

“Well, well, well. Now I know why you refused to share that packet with me” Izuna said with a teasing grin, “She’s a real beauty huh? That fiery red hair. Frosty eyes. Porcelain skin. I’d say she’s even more of a beauty than your idiot friend Hashirama’s future wife. I can already imagine it brother: pretty-faced, fiery-haired little Uchiha demons with their sharingan activated, breathing great balls of fire. What a frightening sight they will make to their enemies.”

Madara ignored his younger brother once more, unwilling to indulge his teasing mood with the thoughts inside his own head.

A great beauty? She’s more than that.

A few moments of observing and engaging her in a conversation were enough to make him realize that his betrothed is far from the normal Uzumaki.

Instead of being outspoken and showy like most Uzumakis, she was a bit reticent and only spoke when she needed or wanted to. She kept her calm and used cold courtesy as her armor.

But that regal tilt of her chin. Those vivid blue eyes that met his and showed defiance…

Those were enough for him to know that the powerful whirlpools of Uzushio lay sealed underneath the porcelain and ivory facade she showed to the world.

 _A challenge,_ he thought with an amused smirk. 

***

“I met Madara when I was very young. We’ve been friends for ah… twelve years now! We sparred a lot, skipped stones together, pissed side by side. He’s a good guy, little sister, trust me” Hashirama said with a wide, assuring smile.

Sansa rolled her eyes, “Stop setting the wrong expectations. Only you would call someone who’s been trying to kill you for more than a decade a friend. And skipping stones and pissing together? Are you seriously calling Uchiha Madara good for doing those juvenile things with you years ago?”

Tobirama scoffed, “That’s Anija for you. Father and Madara probably hit his head so many times, his brain’s messed up”

“Tobira, don’t forget you also contributed to his brain damage” Touka said with a laugh.

Hashirama pouted like a child at Tobirama and Touka then turned to look at her with a puppy face, “My brain is fine and I’m not setting the wrong expectations. That’s equal to lying and I would never lie to a beloved little sister and cousin. I’m only saying the truth. Madara is my friend and a good man in his own way. Give him a chance Tsuna-chan”

“How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that? It’s irritating.”

“Maa…why do you and Tobi have to be so alike?” her goodbrother complained dramatically, “Little sister, stop being so serious. It’s uncute and you risk growing wrinkles and getting white hair early like Tobi. Is that what you want?”

Sansa glowered and leaned back when Hashirama tried to reach out and pinch her cheeks.

She likes Hashirama. She really does. He’s genuinely good and kind. But his penchant for dramatics and teasing is just irritating.

Mito thankfully intercepted her husband’s hand and admonished him with a glare, “Dear, you are the oldest of us here. Please behave like one. My sister has questions, do answer them properly”

Hashirama smiled sheepishly and sat more properly while Touka and Tobirama smirked.

“Thank you” Sansa smiled gratefully at her sister before turning to her goodbrother once more. “Now, tell me everything you know about your friend”

***

Sansa felt Tobirama’s calm chakra signature way before he appeared and sat beside her on her rocky perch.

“Your control’s as fine as ever” he remarked while watching the water needles she formed and spun like a tornado in the palm of her hands.

“Not as fine as yours cousin” she responded before letting the needles fall and join the river.

“Here” Tobirama threw her an orange.

Sansa caught it and started peeling the fruit before asking, “Any reason you’ve bothered to approach me? Touka said you’re very busy these days and barely sleeping. You really should look for people who can help you perform your tasks. I’m certain just looking after Hashirama, curbing his flakiness and impulses and organizing his chaotic thoughts to more coherent actions are enough work.”

Tobirama made himself more comfortable on their rocky perch before responding, “Aa, it’s hard to find an efficient helper who can fulfill my work demands. But now that you’re here, perhaps you can be that helper”

Sansa gave him a side glance, “You forget I am to be married soon. I don’t even know if Uchiha Madara will let me out of the house”

Tobirama sighed then spoke after a minute of silence, “What Anija said was right you know. At least the part about Madara having a code of honor and goodness of his own. He’s not exactly the demon or evil man people call him as”

Sansa turned to fully face him and raised brow, “What’s this? Senju Tobirama, is that a compliment?”

Tobirama merely flicked her forehead, “Tch! It’s not. I’m merely stating my observation. Do you want to hear more or not?”

“Very well. Go on” Sansa said before putting an orange segment in her mouth.

“I heard he’s a believer of equality between men and women. And based from what I’ve seen, it seems to be true. He treats men and women the same. Even in battle. I also haven’t heard of him sexually assaulting or abusing a woman. He’s…even respectful of them.”

“Oh? Well…that’s a relief to hear. I just hope your observation isn’t wrong. What else?”

“Hn. He could be truly arrogant and hotheaded and insulting… you already know some of his attitude I am sure. I am not going to say which are true because all of them were observed during battle and in public. He might behave differently in private.”

“Alright. It’s up to me to find out and deal with his true self then huh?”

Tobirama nodded solemnly.

“Anything else you’d like to add?”

Her cousin stared at her quietly for a while before speaking again, “Be very careful. Well, not with Madara but with the Uchiha clan itself. You know about the sharingan, how it is a terrible power that can be stolen?”

“To be fair cousin, with us shinobi, all powers have the potential to be stolen. If not, they can be copied. And in some power-hungry clans with truly nefarious practices, they can be reproduced” Sansa pointed out.

“Hn. That, unfortunately, is true. But the sharingan together with the Hyuuga’s Byakugan are the most prized eyes of power in the shinobi world. The problem with it is that, unlike the Byakugan that can naturally be activated when the bearer has the chakra and maturity required for it, the sharingan is activated when the bearer experiences a traumatic experience, like watching a loved one die. And I don’t know how but this seems to have become warped over time, leading a few Uchiha to kill people important to them—all for the sake of acquiring power. Those who failed have resorted to killing and stealing the eyes of their own families.”

“And Madara has the most powerful eyes of them all, making him a target. And when I marry him, I’ll become a piece that can be used to get to him. I already know this cousin. Did you think I’d go to the demon’s lair like an ignorant sheep?”

A clan where kinslaying is practiced by those who are truly depraved for the sake of power. So many potential enemies from within and without.

Sansa had felt sick when she came to this realization days after she was told of the arranged marriage. She felt a large hand take and squeezed hers.

“Why can’t I just marry a lazy Nara instead?” Sansa lamented.

Tobirama chuckled then squeezed her hands again, “There are rules in place now and Madara is strong and powerful enough to defeat any one of his enemies. Also, if you need anything, you just have to ask. You know Anija, Mito and I will answer if you need us”

***

Like all Uchiha weddings, theirs was held in the Naka shrine.

She has slowly come to terms with her new station in life over the few days she was afforded to prepare for her wedding. But holding the final sakazuki cup in her trembling hands, everything suddenly felt suffocating.

It reminded her of the two times she was wed in the past.

The heavy weight of her wataboshi, the constraining feel of her shiromuku, the dark eyes of her groom, the eyes of all the Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha allowed to witness the ceremony—they all felt like layers upon layers of seals being branded on her skin.

All she wanted to do was throw the cup and its content to her groom’s regal face and run all the way back to Uzushio. Only a quick glance at her father’s gentle eyes and proud smile put an end to her thoughts.

Sansa carefully lifted the cup to her lips, closed her eyes and sipped. When she reopened them, she was greeted with her new husband’s amused obsidian eyes and his annoying smirk.

***

The first time Madara caught sight of his bride dressed in her beautiful and elegant shiromuku and walking like an empress, his suddenly highly stimulated brain went through all the pleasurable ways he could break her cool façade.

He thought of kissing her until she was breathless. Of nibbling the delicate skin of her long neck until her body bent like a bow. Of carrying her to his rooms, throwing her in his large bed and making her beg and writhe and pant his name until the next sunrise. He wondered if the famous Uzumaki stamina was true, if it applied in bed or if it would match his.

Riveted with the beautiful vision she presented, he kept his eyes on her throughout the ceremony, uncaring of the other eyes around him.

As the ceremony dragged on however, small cracks appeared. Her calm slowly fell away and he caught glimpses of the fear behind the regal act.

The slight quiver of her lips during the purification, the tremor of her hands during the san san ku do.

But then her eyes flickered to her father and her composure returned. In another blink, she’s back to looking like an empress once more.

She was fascinating to watch—his bride. The woman no doubt feared him. He should be offended she listened to gossips but he knows his own reputation. Many men have cowered and soiled themselves at the sight of him. No sane or smart woman would agree to marry him and not have fears.

But his Uzumaki princess…She has a will and strength in her, that he could not deny. She’s strong enough to go through with marrying him despite her fears. He found it admirable and beguiling in its own way.

 _It’s going to be an interesting journey to wedded life,_ Madara thought, lips twitching when his new wife jumped then gave him a side glare when he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the shrine.

***

Sansa grimaced upon entering the spacious sleeping quarters and catching sight of the large futon covered with pristine white sheets.

A sound behind her made her aware of her new husband’s arrival and the knowledge of what’s to come made her feel as if all the air left the room. The walls seemed to close in on her.

Then, to add to her mounting dread, her new husband passed her by and proceeded to take off his clothes unceremoniously.

She lowered her gaze and bit her lower lip hard to calm herself a little but her hands remained clutching the knots of her sleeping yukata.

Her mind won’t stop going back to her time with Ramsay. It won’t stop replaying the nights of torture—of the flaying knife he loved to run on her skin, of his teeth biting her until she bled, of hands choking her until she thought she’d die, of the terrible pain she felt as the bastard rutted her like a beast and ordered her to scream louder.

 _No!_ She thought furiously. _I’m not that helpless girl anymore. I’m not going to allow anyone to do that to me ever again._

Movement in front of her pulled her back to the present situation and when she saw her husband approaching, her feet took several involuntary steps back.

Madara's lips were pulled up into his irritating smirk once more.

“Come here, wife” he spoke in a low voice and motioned with his hand as though summoning a pet.

Sansa felt indignation at the gesture which was so reminiscent of Ramsay. She steeled her spine and drew herself to her full height, stubbornly planting her feet where she stood.

The man chuckled and moved closer, invading what little space was left, and then his hand rose up.

To touch her or undress her, she didn’t know. All she can suddenly think of at that moment were all the seals imprinted on her skin—the Byakugō seal on her forehead, the Adamantine sealing chains lying dormant in her chest, the summoning seals on her wrists and legs. And the power they all gave her. The power to choose.

She caught his wrist and clutched it hard and spoke the words that came to mind, words that will help her discover the kind of husband the man in front of her will be and the kind of life she will have by his side. How he responded will help her make a choice. To stay or go.

And Uzushio?

Well, if Uchiha Madara could not be bothered with treating his wife with honor, why let her family waste time believing he would honor the treaty? She’ll expose him now and if he proved a cruel man, then her father and brother can go on building better alliances to protect Uzushio instead of putting their hopes and trust on a useless ally.

She’s seen and learned enough from her experiences with Joffrey and Ramsay. She’ll not let her new husband do to the Uzumaki Clan what the Lannisters and Boltons did to House Stark.

“Your wife. Remember that well, my lord and remember I was an Uzumaki princess before I became your Lady Uchiha. And will remain an Uzumaki princess should I lose the Uchiha name. Make sure to give me the honor and dignity I deserve and I shall pay it in kind”

***

Lust, mirth and respect battled inside Madara upon hearing the words his new wife spoke and seeing her fierce eyes. He let mirth and respect win first.

“Good”

When she faltered a bit, he took advantage. He twisted his hand out of her hold and moved it to lift her chin.

“What?” she asked, blue eyes bemused.

Madara chuckled and put his other hand on her waist to draw her closer to him, “I said, very good. It's good to know I married a woman with a will of her own and the strength to stand and speak for herself.”

He watched with satisfaction when she opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound came out.

Lightly pressing his thumb on her lips while looking her in the eye, he continued speaking, “Listen well, wife, for I have no wish to repeat these words. My first rule: Loyalty above all else. Loyalty to me, to the Uchiha Clan and to our marriage. Despite all you may have heard about me, I try to be a fair man as much as I can. Give me your loyalty and you shall have mine. Betray me or the clan and you wife shall pay a steep price. Understand?”

“I understand loyalty well, my lord. I know its good and harm. Give me yours and you shall have mine. But ask nothing of me that might bring me dishonor. If you do, if you take advantage or abuse my loyalty, if you try to force or manipulate me into unreasonable acts of cruelty or violence against others, then I shall be your first enemy” she answered, fierce blue eyes meeting his dark ones.

Madara felt his cock harden even more but he ignored it and nodded his more rational head instead, “Duly noted princess. My second rule: Decorum. Watch your boundaries and apply the necessary courtesy. As for me, princess, treat me the way you want me to treat you. Respect me and I shall respect you.”

He felt her stiff body relax a little at his words and the tense lines on her face disappeared. “An equal exchange. That is fair, my lord” she responded.

“Good. And last—at least for now—is communication. I am not a god princess, no matter how much I want to be” he smirked at her then continued, “As such, I have no way of fully knowing your mind or your heart. I hate misunderstandings, they lead to conflicts, unhappiness and most of the time, death. I have enough of those three to last me several lifetimes. If you want or need something, if you have problems with me or the clan, talk to me and tell it honestly. I promise to listen and perhaps, might be open to your suggestions”

“And what if you are too angry to listen, my lord?” she asked.

“Serve me inarizushi and tea. Give me time to stew. Let me eat in silence. After that we can have a talk.”

She made a disbelieving noise and raised a brow prompting Madara to shrug, “I am a simple man with simple needs, wife. And stop calling me my lord. When in private, you may call me Madara”

“Alright. I am… Sansa”

He gave her a wicked grin, “Now that all of that’s out of the way Sansa, I do have a pressing issue that needs taking care of”

Making sure she understood his intentions, he pressed his erection to her stomach and slowly lowered his face to capture her mouth with his.

***

Sansa moaned and arched, the fingers of one hand tangled in the long, dark hair of the man who was suckling at her breast like a babe while the other fisted the sheets for dear life.

Everything felt hot. His mouth, his breath on her skin, his calloused large hand that played with her other breast, his large and strong body pressing down on hers. And it’s all making her breathless and a bit dizzy.

She gasped when his mouth move down the length of her body and she felt fingers explore between her legs, a thumb circling on her nub.

Her left hand snapped to grab at his wrist but he caught and took it prisoner in his. When he lifted his head, she saw a pair of blood-red eyes with whirling black dots, making her still.

“Relax. I need to prepare you princess” he said, voice almost a growl before lowering his head once more and started kissing the inside of her thighs.

Sansa was not so ignorant about sex anymore. Her time with Ramsay and the books and scrolls she’s read has made her more knowledgeable of the act. Her open conversations with Mikaze, her Uzumaki mother, when she started to bleed were also very helpful.

She knows now that bedding did not just equate to her lying on her back or her stomach while her husband took his pleasure. No, now she knows it can be pleasurable for her too. She just didn’t expect her new husband would be so generous as to perform the more pleasurable parts on her. Though, after everything that’s happened earlier, perhaps it’s time she stopped making assumptions about Uchiha Madara.

A hot, wet tongue flattened then licked her nub, making her gasp and arch once more. His movements were gentle and languid at first making her move her hips, wanting for more. It felt so good, one of the best sensations she’s ever felt.

“Ah! Ma-Madara!” she gasped then stiffened when he slowly pressed one finger into her.

“Shhh… Relax. Relax for me princess” he whispered before continuing to lick, all the while moving his finger slowly in and out until he was fully inside.

It was strange, having another’s body part in her. But it didn’t hurt. She just felt stretched. Full.

He slowly pumped into her, increasing the pressure and his pace and the more he did it, the more she became comfortable. When she felt a delicious coil start to form, she wriggled her hips for more.

Her husband groaned and cursed, his hot moist breath making her shiver in want. Then he slowly added a second finger. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper.

“Fuck! So tight princess. And so wet and hot. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock” he growled while moving his hand faster.

To her embarrassment, his words made the coil tighter, made her feel wetter and the obscene sounds grew louder. Then his tongue and lips returned to her pleasure bud, sucked her hard and with wail, Sansa exploded.

***

Madara lifted himself up using his forearms. He licked his lips and looked down with a smug smile at the trembling, panting woman caged underneath him.

“Go on, catch your breath princess, we’re just getting started” he said and grinned wider when she glared and swatted at his chest. He caught her wayward hand and tangled their fingers then stared at her once more.

Such a very tempting vision she made in his bed. Tousled fire red hair spread on his sheets, silky smooth porcelain skin, lips red and swollen from his kisses, breasts just the right size for his hands, legs that went for miles, and an overall beautifully toned body which gave evidence to her kunoichi training.

He also took note of all the seals littered on her skin. There were a few summoning seals he was familiar with, but most were new to his eyes. Giving in to the urge, he traced one interesting seal between her breasts with the tip of his fingers.

 _Power_ , he thought, _to attack or defend, to kill or to maybe heal, buried under silky smooth skin._

He made a mental note to challenge her to a spar in the training yard in the coming days. He’d like to see what she was capable of and to find out and help hone her strengths and work on her weaknesses. He’ll not have his wife die on him during an attack or an abduction or assassination attempt because of a failure in addressing the gaps in her defenses.

Seeing her trembling abate and her breathing almost back to normal, Madara bent his head and started kissing her once more, his right hand diving between her legs to test her readiness. Still wet, he groaned in approval.

He lifted himself to a kneeling position and spread her beautiful long legs around him. He wanted to watch as he fucked her. He wanted to see her eyes go hazy and close in pleasure, wanted to see her mouth open in a gasp or moan. Wanted to see her breasts bounce, her stomach clench and her cunt take all of him.

He gripped her hips in his large hands and pressed his own hips forward so she was pinned to the bed, her movements restricted as he slowly dragged his cock over warm, wet folds, making sure to bump her sensitive nub. The contact made them both moan, and her hips jerked in his grasp as he stimulated her. When her moans got louder, he took hold of his slicked hard shaft and slowly pressed in.

“Madara!” she whispered and tensed. He grit his teeth when he felt her muscles constrict on the few inches of his cock inside her.

He moved his thumb to her nub and gently rubbed her to bring her pleasure. “Relax, relax. Let me in.”

When she relaxed and started to moan wantonly once more, he jerked forward one, two times, and buried himself to the hilt. She cried out and clamped so hard he had to grit his teeth to avoid losing himself at the incredible heat and tightness surrounding him.

Hearing a whimper, he looked down and saw her pained face, causing him to forced his hips to stay still and let her adjust to his size.

When her body relaxed and she opened her eyes, he slowly rolled his hips and murmured, “Alright?”

“Hah! Y-yes” she responded with a breathless gasp.

“Good because I’m going to fuck you good princess”

***

Sansa stared, mesmerized at the sight of the man moving sinfully between her legs and bringing her indescribable pleasure. With each deliberate thrust, she saw the well-defined muscles of his arms, chest and abs clench. And such beautiful obliques! Such raw power.

A small part of her wanted to look away, feeling like a wanton, but the greater part was riveted. She’s never seen anything like him before. 

And his face…His feared sharingan was active once more. And he was watching her too.

Madara clutched her hips tighter and drove into her harder and deeper, making her tremble and twist and moan. The pleasure she experienced from before returned, with greater intensity, and she felt about to explode once more.

“That’s it. That’s it. Take all of me princess. Come on my cock. Come for me” her husband groaned, low and guttural, bucking wildly into her, creating more wet sounds.

As if tuned to obey his orders, she felt herself reach the peak and she screamed and fell down the cliff—her sight and her hearing suddenly gone.

When she came to, she opened her eyes to her husband still moving above her.

“Good girl” he said with a fierce and wicked grin, “Look at you, taking all of me. Again princess. Come on my cock again.”

He kept thrusting into her, rolling his hips a few times and letting out deep growls that made her curl her toes. Not for long, she felt about to reach the peak once more.

“Ah! Please” she heard herself cry out.

Madara bent forward and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. With their foreheads pressed and his blood-red eyes fixed with hers, she got lost in the pleasure of it all once more.

When she opened her eyes, she saw his eyes were still on her and his jaws were clenched so hard. Then he angled his hips and thrusted so deep. With a few furious jerks and a deep guttural groan, she felt him fill her insides.

He continued to move for a while, letting out low curses until his rhythm slowed to a stop. After another wet kiss, he lifted himself then slowly slipped out of her and, letting out a grunt of satisfaction, dropped to his back beside her.

“Fucking hells. That was so good. No, it was perfect”

Still shaking and catching her breath and feeling awkward at the sticky, messy feel between her legs, Sansa kept silent.

Madara twisted to his side and looked at her, his eyes dark once more. “Are you alright? Any pain?” he asked while moving the sweaty locks from her face and caressing his calloused thumb on her flushed cheeks.

“I’m fine. No pain.”

And it was true. In fact, she felt better than fine. She felt great and already she could feel the soreness go away. Thank gods for the Uzumaki genes.

“Good” he said with a smile, then bent and nibbled her ear, “Get some rest princess. The night is still young. I want a repeat”

***

Madara opened his eyes to light creeping in to the room. Feeling a warm weight at his side, he shifted and looked down at the sleeping woman on his arm. His woman now.

His lips curled up upon remembering all that happened and already anticipating introducing her to other techniques and many more delightful things they could do together.

They had coupled several times throughout the night and early hours of the morning and every time, she responded so perfectly. And when he rolled her on top of him and let her ride him like a horse...

It’s true what people say—the Uzumaki stamina is no lie. It was she who wore him out. 

***

Almost a year of being Madara’s wife and she’s come to learn so many things about her husband and her new clan.

Madara, just like he claimed, was truly just a simple man in many ways despite his power and position.

He has lost much. His mother in the birthing bed, his father and three brothers and countless more family and friends in the hands of Senju clansmen—her relatives.

The only immediate family he has left is Izuna and he would have lost him too had Hashirama not been able to convince them to heal him.

And if Izuna had died, Madara would’ve kept on warring with the Senju and more would have died. There never would’ve been peace. They never would’ve married. She never would’ve known him. Never would’ve come to like him and his eccentricities. Never would’ve known he was capable of goodness.

It’s a…nice surprise for her.

He's not the cold man people say he was. No, it’s actually the opposite.

Like Tobirama said, Madara has a different persona when at home. When within their home, he's more relaxed, his coldness thaws, he’s gentler, more communicative.

He loves and cares, perhaps too much. She sees this in how he interacts with the people around him, especially his family.

He loves his brother Izuna dearly. The two has an enviable closeness and always have amusing interactions that featured a good deal of ribbing from Izuna most of the time, ending in scuffles with childish insults thrown at each other’s face. Madara always won their duels, of course, but Izuna is relentless. He seems to have been born with the need to poke fun at his older brother daily.

The first few times she witnessed it, Sansa had been afraid. Now, she simply watched in amusement at the funny sight they make when they resort to brawling on the floor like toddlers.

Madara cares very much for his clan. He hates it when he hears them being insulted and would willingly do anything to protect them. And his care is not words alone. He has clan funds set apart for families who have lost their household providers and emergency funds for those who cannot go on missions.

He likes children. Likes to bask in their innocence and laughter. Likes talking and training with them. He makes sure the orphans of the wars are properly taken care of. He also makes time to visit them, always inviting her to join him when he makes his rounds.

Though he’s frustratingly arrogant at times, she found out he is willing to concede when given enough reason or proven wrong.

He can be very manipulative but preferred to be brutally honest to the point of being crass.

She’s proven that he viewed men and women equally. To him, the only difference between the two was that a woman could give birth. He didn’t look down on women and would fight them as he would a man—as evidenced by the spars he would have with the few Uchiha kunoichi in the training yard. He’s even asked her several times to spar with him, taking the time to observe and provide constructive criticism to address her weak areas.

Power and money usually go together, but not for Madara. He's very frugal with his money. He deliberately looked for items that are very cheap and was never known to buy anything extravagant.

Sansa personally thought it admirable, though her new goodbrother has a different opinion.

 _A miserly old man,_ Izuna teased while grinning.

And yet, he’s surprisingly generous with her. He's given her a allowance she could use to spend on anything and several times already, he’s unexpectedly given her gifts. A pearl necklace he saw during a mission to the Capital, a pair of silver kanzashi with a pretty snowflake crystal design, a beautiful winter kimono and a pair of small sapphire drop earrings.

 _To match your eyes_ , he said while stubbornly looking away.

There are many other things he likes. He enjoys falconry and has again, offered to teach her. He likes to meditate before the sun rises. He likes tea and avoids alcoholic drinks, believing they dulled his mind and senses.

He likes fighting and winning against strong opponents. He likes sparring with Hashirama and Izuna most of all.

Despite his dislike for Tobirama, he’s let her have her freedom to work with her cousin and the two has started to act with more civility toward each other.

Inside their home, he's very perceptive of her needs. He ensured she is taught about all things Uchiha by one of his most trusted aunt. He always made time to take meals with her whenever he’s not on a mission.

He likes to tease her, to say the most vulgar words just to see her glare or blush.

He's insatiable in bed, sometimes going for hours at a time. And he’s very generous, always seeing to her pleasure first. And now, with his child growing inside her, he’s become even more attentive, even more caring.

It’s almost strange, sometimes. The day her father told her of the arranged marriage, she thought it was going to be like Westeros all over again.

It isn’t.

Unlike the golden prince who turned out to be a demon from the seven hells, the man many called a demon proved to be not a demon at all. And though what they have can’t be called love, there is hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. This is quite long but for those interested, here's the meanings and anecdotes behind the Japanese names and words used:
> 
> 1\. Anija- Older Brother  
> 2\. Arashi – Storm/Tempest (Perfect for an Uzumaki heir yeah?)  
> 3\. Ashina – Reed. (There are other meanings but it’s not specified in Naruto.) Fun fact: The name Ashina may have been used in relation to Kushina (Naruto’s mom). In Japanese mythology, Ashinazuchi is the father of Kushinada-hime (goddess of rice and wife of Susano-o the god of storms)  
> 4\. Byakugō Seal – Strength of a Hundred Seal (Yes. In this fic, the Byakugō Seal is an Uzumaki creation. Mito had that mark on her forehead after all. So why not?)  
> 5\. Hashirama – Space Between Two Pillars.  
> 6\. Izuna – refers to the least (common) weasel and its subspecies. Itachi's name isn’t so weird now huh? Fun fact: There is also a Mount Izuna and a cult associated with it, called Izuna Shugen. This cult worships a god in the form of a tengu named Izuna-gongen who is depicted as a beaked, winged figure with snakes wrapped around his limbs, surrounded by a halo of flame, riding on the back of a fox and brandishing a sword. In Buddhism, tengus are also known as disruptive demons and harbingers of war. (Weasels. Snakes. Fire. Fox. Harbingers of war. Pretty familiar huh?)  
> 7\. Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden Village in the Leaves  
> 8\. Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
> 9\. Madara – Spots/Impure (You see now why Madara is the way he is? Who names their son impure? Tajima the shitty bastard that’s who!)  
> 10\. Mikaze – Sea Wind  
> 11\. Mito – Beautiful Person  
> 12\. Naka Shrine – (Nakano) Literally means Shinto Shrine of Southern Joy. Fun fact: In the Chinese Four Symbols, the Vermilion Bird/Phoenix is the creature assigned to the cardinal direction South. It also represents the fire element and the summer season. (No wonder Uchihas excelled at setting things on fire and their luck always went south eh? It’s fate. It is known.)  
> 13\. San san ku do – instead of vows, in a traditional Japanese wedding, the bride, the groom and their parents drink saké 3x from 3 different cups to seal the bond between two families. The first three represent the three couples, the second three sips represent hatred, passion, and ignorance, and the last three sips represent freedom from those three flaws. The term san san ku do means three, three and nine and the “do” is the part that means the deliverance from the flaws.  
> 14\. Sakazuki – the word refers to the ceremonial cups used in special occasions like weddings but it also pertains to the ritual of exchanging sake (rice wine/alcoholic drink) cups as a means of pledging loyalty  
> 15\. Senju – A Thousand Skills/A Thousand Hands  
> 16\. Setsuna – Calm Snow (this name has several meanings depending on the kanji used but this is what I specifically picked for Sansa. It’s the closest I could think of with winter and Stark-ness attached to it.  
> 17\. Shiromuku - White Wedding Kimono  
> 18\. Tobirama – Space Between Two Doors  
> 19\. Touka – Good Perfume  
> 20\. Uchiha – (Also Uchiwa) Paper Fan, Used to Fan Flames  
> 21\. Uzumaki – Whirlpool/Spiral  
> 22\. Uzu no Kuni – Land of Whirlpools  
> 23\. Uzushiogakure no Sato – Village Hidden by Whirling Tides  
> 24\. Wataboshi – Bridal Hood/Ceremonial Headdress in Pure White


End file.
